Falsches Spiel
by teru
Summary: Dies ist ein Crossover Gravitation x GLAY x Luna Sea. Eine Vampir-Story, in der Teru und alle Luna Sea-Member Vampire sind... Keine Ahnung, wie mir die Idee dazu gekommen ist... ^^
1. Ryuichi langweilt sich

Es war ein grauer, regnerischer Tag. Das war nicht ungewöhnlich, schließlich war es schon Mitte Herbst... Und da regnete es in Japan des öfteren schon mal.  
  
Ryuichi seufzte. Schon seit einer Stunde saß er am Fenster, sah hinaus, und wartete darauf, dass es aufhörte zu regnen. Er mochte dieses düstere Wetter nicht, es machte ihn immer so melancholisch. Der grünhaarige Sänger seufzte wieder. Wieso konnte nicht einfach die Sonne scheinen? Das war doch viel schöner!  
  
"Wie schön wäre es, wenn die Sonne endlich wieder scheinen würde, dann könnten wir an den Strand gehen und spielen...", meinte er deprimiert zu seinem Stoffhasen, der auf seinem Schoß saß. Er schloss die Augen und summte leise eine Melodie vor sich hin. Er ging ganz darin auf. Schließlich begann er laut vor sich her zu singen.  
  
"Ima mo todokanu hikari no yukue azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou..."  
  
Ruckartig stand er auf, ihm war etwas eingefallen. Shuichi war doch gerade im Studio! Er würde hingehen und den jungen Sänger fragen, ob er nicht Lust hatte, etwas mit ihm zu unternehmen! Er lächelte versonnen. Er mochte den Kleinen sehr gern. Und es machte ihm immer großen Spaß, etwas mit ihm zu unternehmen. Der Junge war immer so lustig.  
  
Ryuichi zog seinen Regenmantel und seine Stiefel an, schnappte sich Kumagorou - dem ebenfalls Regenmantel und -stiefel angezogen wurden, der rosafarbene Stoffhase sollte bei dem Wetter ja schließlich nicht krank werden - und seinen Regenschirm, dann verließ er die Wohnung.  
  
Fröhlich lächelnd ging er zu dem großen Gebäude ihrer gemeinsamen Plattenfirma, NG Records. Er grinste breit, als er hinein ging.  
  
"Ah, Ryuichi-san... Was führt dich denn hierher? Du hast doch heute frei!", grüßte ihn Tohma, als er auf dem Weg zum Aufnahmeraum war, wo sich Shuichi gerade aufhielt - zumindest ging Sakuma davon aus.  
  
"Ich will Shuichi suchen, vielleicht unternimmt er ja etwas mit Ryuichi und Kumagorou. Uns ist langweilig.", antwortete der grünhaarige Sänger und hielt dabei seinen rosa Stoffhasen hoch. Der blonde Keyboarder von Nittle Grasper, der zudem auch der Präsident der Plattenfirma war, zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
"Shindou-san ist nicht da...", meinte er.  
  
"Eh? Nicht? Wo ist er denn?", fragte Ryuichi erstaunt. Er hatte gedacht, er wäre hier. Tohma lächelte.  
  
"Er ist bei einem Interview. Und danach noch zu einem Photoshooting. Ich weiß nicht, wann er wieder zurück ist.", entgegnete der blonde Mann entschuldigend. Er wusste, dass Sakuma den Jungen sehr mochte. Und die beiden verstanden sich wirklich unheimlich gut.  
  
Ryuichi seufzte. "Siehst du, Kuma-chan... Shu-chan ist nicht da... Wir müssen uns halt was anderes überlegen.", sagte er traurig. Dann verabschiedete er sich von Tohma und ging. 


	2. Rettung in letzter Sekunde

Müde rieb Shuichi sich die Augen, als er das Hotel verließ, in dem das Interview und das Photoshooting stattgefunden hatten. Es war spät geworden, und es war schon dunkel draußen. Hiro hatte ihm angeboten, ihn nach Hause zu fahren, aber Shindou hatte abgelehnt. Er wollte lieber zu Fuß gehen, er brauchte frische Luft, in dem Interview-Raum war es furchtbar stickig gewesen. Außerdem wollte er auf dem Heimweg ein wenig nachdenken.  
  
Er wollte darüber nachdenken, ob es noch Sinn machte, bei Yuki zu bleiben. Der blonde Schriftsteller war in der letzten Zeit sehr gemein und abweisend gewesen. Mehr noch als vorher. Auch wenn Shuichi zuvor nicht geglaubt hätte, dass das überhaupt möglich war...  
  
"Was machst du hier so allein, um diese Uhrzeit?", hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich, die ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss. Erschrocken fuhr Shuichi zusammen und drehte sich um. Vor ihm stand ein Mann - kaum größer als er selbst - mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren und dunkelbraunen, blutunterlaufenen Augen.  
  
Shindou wusste im ersten Moment gar nicht, was er sagen sollte, so perplex war er. Er blinzelte, als der Fremde lächelnd einen Schritt auf ihn zuging. "Hast du dich etwa verlaufen?", fragte der Mann besorgt und strich ihm sanft eine pinke Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
Unsicher, was er sagen sollte, schüttelte Shuichi schließlich den Kopf. "Iie. Ich bin auf dem Weg nach Hause." Der pinkhaarige Sänger verstummte. Auf dem Gesicht des Fremden erschien ein breites Grinsen.  
  
"Das macht nichts.", murmelte er mit rauer Stimme und trat noch etwas näher an den Jungen heran. Shuichi fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl in seiner Haut, doch er war nicht fähig, sich zu bewegen. Er wollte weglaufen, aber er konnte sich nicht rühren.  
  
Panik erfüllte ihn. Was, wenn das ein Perverser war? Wenn er nun das vorhatte, was Aizawa Tachi ihm angetan hatte? Seine Gedanken rasten. Was sollte er nun tun? Um Hilfe rufen?  
  
"Wovor hast du Angst? Ich werde dir nicht wehtun.", flüsterte der schwarzhaarige Mann neben seinem Ohr, während er vorsichtig den Kopf des Jungen schief legte und sanft über eine kleine Stelle an seinem Hals rieb.  
  
Der pinkhaarige Sänger begann leicht zu zittern. Innerlich verfluchte er sich selbst, weil er Hiro's Angebot, ihn nach Hause zu fahren, nicht angenommen hatte. Hätte er doch nur nicht darauf bestanden, zu Fuß nach Hause zu gehen!  
  
Verzweifelt schloss er die Augen, als der Fremde sich über seinen Hals beugte. Der leichte, rasche Atem des Mannes kitzelte ihn am Hals. Er zuckte zusammen, als er einen leichten Einstich spürte, dort, wo der Fremde kurz zuvor noch mit dem Daumen gerieben hatte.  
  
Shuichi hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihm das Leben förmlich aus dem Körper gesogen. Seine Knie wurden weich, und ihm wurde schwindelig. Plötzlich schoss ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf. Ein Vampir! Aber es gab doch gar keine Vampire, oder? Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, seine Knie gaben langsam nach.  
  
Kurz bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor, hörte er eine weitere Stimme. "Hast du jetzt völlig den Verstand verloren?" Sofort ließ der schwarzhaarige Mann von ihm ab und Shuichi sackte in sich zusammen. Bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlug, fing ihn jemand auf. Er wusste nicht, ob es der schwarzhaarige Fremde war oder der andere. Es war ihm im Moment auch egal.  
  
"Bist du denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen?", zischte der andere Fremde. "Ein Kind anzugreifen! Was fällt dir ein? Der Junge ist doch noch minderjährig!"  
  
Shuichi versuchte, die Augen zu öffnen, fühlte sich allerdings zu schwach dafür. Im Stillen dankte er dem anderen dafür, dass er ihn vor dem schwarzhaarigen Mann gerettet hatte.  
  
"Was ist, wenn er nun stirbt? Hast du unseren Kodex vergessen?", schimpfte der zweite nun weiter. "Ach, der stirbt schon nicht.", erwiderte der erste gelassen. "Die Jugend von heute ist zäh." Der zweite fluchte leise vor sich hin und hob den Jungen hoch. Dann verlor Shuichi endgültig das Bewusstsein. 


	3. Das Erwachen

Als Shuichi wieder zu sich kam, fühlte er sich noch ein wenig matt, aber immerhin nicht mehr ganz so ausgelaugt wie zuvor. Er musste ein paar Mal blinzeln, um wieder klar sehen zu können, im ersten Moment war alles total verschwommen.  
  
Wo war er hier? Er sah sich um. Der Raum, in dem er sich befand, war nicht sehr groß. Shuichi lag auf einem weichen Futon und war mit mehreren warmen Decken zugedeckt. Fast automatisch fuhr seine Hand an den Hals, an die Stelle, wo der schwarzhaarige Fremde ihn gebissen hatte. Aber dort war nichts! Keine Bissspuren, nichts. Hatte er sich das Ganze etwa nur eingebildet?  
  
Durch die Zimmertür hörte er eine aufgebrachte Stimme. Es war die Stimme des zweiten Fremden von gestern abend. Von dem Mann, der den anderen davon abgehalten hatte, ihn -Shuichi - umzubringen.  
  
Also war es doch wirklich passiert - er war von einem Vampir gebissen worden! Aber wieso hatte er dann keine Bissspuren am Hals? Das einzige, was Shuichi mit Sicherheit wusste, war, dass er dem Mann, in dessen Wohnung er sich anscheinend befand, sein Leben verdankte. Er musste sich bei ihm bedanken. Doch statt aufzustehen, lauschte er der wütenden Stimme seines Lebensretters.  
  
"Du solltest Ryuichi mal Manieren beibringen!", schimpfte der Mann. "Er hat letzte Nacht fast ein Kind umgebracht!"  
  
Ryuichi? Shuichi erschrak, als er den Namen hörte. Doch dann kam es ihm in den Sinn, dass der Fremde den schwarzhaarigen Mann von gestern meinte, und nicht Sakuma.  
  
"Es ist mir egal, wie du das anstellst! Von mir aus sperr ihn in eine Gruft, damit er mal nachdenkt! Er sollte sich besser an unseren Kodex halten! Und er soll verdammt noch mal seine Finger von Minderjährigen lassen! Ansonsten bekommt er es mit mir zu tun!"  
  
Shindou konnte hören, wie ein Telefonhörer geräuschvoll auf eine Gabel geknallt wurde, und zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Der Fremde schien ziemlich außer sich zu sein. Dann kam dem Jungen ein weiterer Gedanke. Aus dem, was er von dem Telefonat eben und dem Streit gestern abend mitbekommen hatte, ließ sich schließen, dass sein Lebensretter ebenfalls ein Vampir war. Und er hatte mit einem dritten telefoniert.  
  
Kraftlos ließ er sich in die Kissen sinken. Er war von Vampiren umgeben. Er war verloren! Was sollte er nun machen? Der Junge schloss die Augen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als die Zimmertür geöffnet wurde, und der Fremde, der ihn gestern abend gerettet hatte, den Raum betrat.  
  
Der Mann setzte sich neben ihn, strich ihm sanft die Haare aus dem Gesicht und legte eine Hand auf seine Stirn. "Glück gehabt, Fieber hast du jedenfalls nicht. Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte er leise.  
  
Shuichi öffnete langsam die Augen und blinzelte. Der Mann, der neben ihm saß, hatte ebenfalls schwarze Haare, die aber etwas länger waren als die des Mannes von gestern abend. Außerdem hatte er feinere Gesichtszüge und wirkte viel freundlicher. "Ganz gut...", murmelte der pinkhaarige Sänger. "Ich fühle mich nur noch etwas schwach."  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Mann nickte grimmig. "Das kann ich mir vorstellen, nach dem enormen Blutverlust.", brummte er. "Aber ich muss zugeben, du erholst dich erstaunlich schnell. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass du jetzt schon wieder aufwachst."  
  
Shuichi schluckte. "Sind Sie ein Vampir?", fragte er leise. Er kam sich furchtbar albern vor, dem Mann diese Frage zu stellen, aber er musste es wissen.  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Mann nickte. "Ja, das bin ich." Shuichi musste wieder schlucken. Er hatte es doch geahnt! "Wieso haben Sie mir geholfen?", wollte er nun wissen.  
  
Der Fremde schien über diese Frage ehrlich erstaunt zu sein. "Nun...", meinte er. "Unser Kodex verbietet es uns, Kinder anzugreifen. Allgemein Minderjährige. Wir sind auch dazu verpflichtet, andere Vampire aufzuhalten, wenn sie es doch tun sollten. Ryuichi hätte dich sicher umgebracht, wenn ich nicht zufällig vorbeigekommen wäre. Da ich ihn aber zum Glück davon abhalten konnte, wird seine Strafe für sein Vergehen nicht ganz so hart ausfallen."  
  
"Strafe?", fragte Shuichi verwundert. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie man einen Vampir bestrafen konnte, und vor allem, wer dies tun sollte. Der schwarzhaarige Mann lächelte.  
  
"Du bist verdammt neugierig. Ich hätte damit rechnen müssen. Ich kann dir allerdings nicht mehr sagen, sonst verstoße ich auch gegen den Kodex. Eigentlich habe ich dir jetzt schon zu viel verraten." Er zwinkerte dem pinkhaarigen Jungen zu. "Wie heißt du eigentlich? Schließlich muss ich ja wissen, wem ich das Leben gerettet habe."  
  
Shuichi lächelte. Der Mann schien wirklich ein netter Mensch - gomen, Vampir - zu sein. "Shindou Shuichi.", antwortete er.  
  
"Ich bin Kobashi Teruhiko. Du kannst mich aber ruhig Teru nennen.", erwiderte der schwarzhaarige Mann darauf. Wieder zwinkerte er dem Jungen zu. Dann stand er auf. "Du hast bestimmt Hunger."  
  
Shindou blinzelte. Er war in der Tat hungrig, nur war ihm das bisher nicht aufgefallen. Er war zu sehr mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt gewesen. 'Yuki!', fiel es ihm plötzlich ein. Was würde der blonde Schriftsteller dazu sagen, dass er noch immer nicht zu Hause war?  
  
"Was ist los?", fragte Teru ihn. "Hast du keinen Hunger?"  
  
Der pinkhaarige Sänger schüttelte den Kopf. "Hunger hab ich schon... aber Yuki macht sich sicher Sorgen um mich." Er sah auf die Uhr. "Und ich hätte schon längst im Studio sein müssen!"  
  
Teru nickte. "Darum kümmern wir uns später. Aber zunächst solltest du etwas essen, damit du wieder zu Kräften kommst." 


	4. Das Telefonat

Nach einem - sehr reichhaltigen - Frühstück wollte Shuichi aufstehen, doch Teru schüttelte den Kopf. "Gib mir die Nummer, dann rufe ich dort an. Du solltest dich lieber noch etwas ausruhen. Einen derartigen Blutverlust, wie Ryuichi ihn dir zugefügt hat, solltest du nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen."  
  
Shindou blinzelte, schrieb ihm dann aber die Nummern von Yuki und NG Records auf. Er fühlte sich tatsächlich noch etwas schwach und ein wenig benommen, auch wenn er sich jetzt, nachdem er etwas gegessen hatte, ein bisschen besser fühlte.  
  
Teru rief zuerst im Studio an. Er machte auch den Lautsprecher an, damit der pinkhaarige Junge mithören konnte.  
  
"Moshimoshi! Seguchi desu!"  
  
"Konnichi wa, Seguchi-san. Kobashi desu. Ich rufe wegen Shindou Shuichi an."  
  
"Shindou-san? Stimmt etwas nicht mit ihm?", fragte Tohma argwöhnisch. Teru zog eine Augenbraue hoch, während sich Shuichi nervös durch die Haare fuhr. Noch bevor Teru etwas erwidern konnte, sprach Tohma weiter. "Chotto matte kudasai, ich verbinde Sie besser mit seinem Manager K." Dann war nur ein Tuten zu hören. Kurze Zeit später nahm K das Gespräch entgegen.  
  
"Hai, K hier!"  
  
"Konnichi wa, K-san. Es geht um Shindou Shuich-"  
  
"Er ist nicht hier!", unterbrach ihn der Manager. Teru seufzte.  
  
"Das weiß ich, deswegen rufe ich ja an. Mein Name ist Kobashi Teruhiko. Shindou-san ist gestern abend bewusstlos zusammengebrochen. Zum Glück war ich in der Nähe. Ihm fehlt soweit nichts, er braucht heute nur etwas Ruhe.", erklärte der schwarzhaarige Mann.  
  
"Zusammengebrochen? Wieso?"  
  
"So genau weiß ich das nicht, wahrscheinlich der Kreislauf. Das kann bei zu viel Stress schon mal vorkommen, dass man irgendwann einfach umkippt."  
  
"Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass so etwas früher oder später passieren würde, so wie Yuki mit ihm umgeht.", brummte K missmutig. "Wo ist er jetzt?"  
  
"Er ist bei mir zu Hause. Keine Sorge, hier ist er gut aufgehoben. Dem Jungen kann nichts passieren."  
  
Das Gespräch ging noch eine ganze Weile so weiter. Schließlich gab Teru K seine Adresse, da der Manager sehr besorgt um den jungen Sänger zu sein schien. Kaum hatte er den Hörer aufgelegt, klingelte es an der Tür. Teru verdrehte die Augen. "Wer kann das denn jetzt sein?", murmelte er genervt und stand auf, um die Tür zu öffnen.  
  
Vor ihm stand Ryuichi. "Du hast Nerven, hier aufzutauchen!", seufzte Teru, ließ ihn aber dennoch hinein. Schließlich konnte er seinen alten Freund nicht vor der Tür stehen lassen. Auch nicht wegen des Jungen.  
  
Als die beiden die Küche betraten, fiel Shuichi vor Schreck fast vom Stuhl. "Keine Angst.", versuchte Teru den pinkhaarigen Jungen zu beruhigen. "Wenn ich dabei bin, tut er dir ganz sicher nichts." Während er das sagte, warf er Ryuichi einen warnenden Blick zu.  
  
Der zuckte gleichmütig mit den Schultern. "Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass du hier bist.", meinte er zu Shuichi und warf Teru einen vielsagenden Blick zu. "Außerdem bin ich sowieso nicht zum Essen hier."  
  
Ryuichi setzte sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber von Shindou, Teru setzte sich zwischen die beiden. "Also, warum bist du hier?", wollte Teru schließlich wissen. Ryuichi seufzte. "Sugi hat mich vorhin ziemlich zusammengestaucht wegen gestern abend." Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf Shuichi.  
  
Teru nickte. "Das hast du auch mehr als verdient. Du kannst von Glück reden, wenn du deswegen nur einen Verweis bekommst!"  
  
"Aber ich hatte Hunger!", wandte Ryuichi ein. "Und ansonsten war weit und breit niemand zu sehen!"  
  
"Das rechtfertigt trotzdem nicht, dass du gegen den Kodex verstoßen und einen minderjährigen Jungen angegriffen hast!", erwiderte Teru aufgebracht.  
  
Auf Ryuichi's Gesicht erschien ein breites Grinsen. "Du hast doch ebenfalls gegen den Kodex verstoßen. Der Junge weiß, wer wir sind. Also wird er sterben müssen, damit wir unser Gesicht wahren können. Stirbt er nicht, wird deine Strafe sicher noch schwerer ausfallen als meine!" Er grinste noch breiter.  
  
Mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen hörte Shuichi den beiden zu. In was war er da nur hineingeraten? 


	5. Ryuichi auf der Suche nach Shuichi

Vorsichtig steckte Sakuma den Kopf zur Tür hinein. "Ohayou na no da!", grüßte er und sah sich um. Shuichi war nicht da. Nur Hiro und K, die beide ziemlich besorgt aussahen. "Eh?" Ryuichi blinzelte. "Nan da yo? Wo sind denn die anderen? Und warum sitzt ihr zwei hier wie trübe Tassen?", wunderte sich der grünhaarige Sänger.  
K sah auf. "Fujisaki ist mit Sakano in Seguchi's Büro. Und Shuichi ist krank, deswegen kann er heute nicht kommen.", erklärte der blonde Amerikaner.  
"Krank?", fragte Ryuichi besorgt. "Was hat er denn?" Nun betrat er den Raum ganz.  
"Wahrscheinlich ein Kreislaufzusammenbruch. Genau wissen wir es nicht.", seufzte K. "Wenn Fujisaki und Sakano zurück sind, wollen wir ihn besuchen."  
Sakuma runzelte die Stirn. "Wird Yuki nicht böse werden, wenn so viele Leute kommen, um Shu-chan zu besuchen?", wandte er unsicher ein.  
Jetzt sah auch Hiro auf. "Er ist nicht bei Yuki."  
Nun war Ryuichi vollends verwirrt. "Nicht? Wo ist er denn dann?" Der grünhaarige Sänger biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Wenn der Junge nicht zu Hause war, wo konnte er dann sein? K schob ihm einen Zettel zu. Ryuichi trat näher an den Tisch heran und warf einen Blick darauf. Kobashi Teruhiko... den Namen hatte er noch nie gehört. Aber die Adresse kannte er - zumindest wusste er, wo es war.  
Der grünhaarige Sänger drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ den Raum. "Wo willst du hin?", rief K ihm nach. Ryuichi blieb kurz stehen. "Ich gehe Shuichi besuchen!", antwortete er und ging dann weiter. 


	6. Krankenbesuch

Teru trug Shuichi ins Schlafzimmer, legte ihn auf den Futon und deckte ihn vorsichtig zu. Kaum hatte der Kopf des Jungen das Kissen berührt, war er auch schon eingeschlafen. Teru runzelte besorgt die Stirn. Der Kleine hatte sich zwar zuerst erstaunlich schnell erholt, aber er war immer noch sehr geschwächt.  
  
Dem schwarzhaarigen Mann gefiel die ganze Situation nicht. Er könnte Ryuichi dafür köpfen, dass er sie in solche Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte! Was fiel ihm auch ein, ,einen Minderjährigen anzugreifen? Nun durfte er das Ganze ausbaden.  
  
Er ärgerte sich auch darüber, dass er dem Jungen die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Aber es wäre sinnlos gewesen, ihn zu belügen. Spätestens als Ryuichi hier aufgetaucht war, wäre für den Kleinen alles klar gewesen. Außerdem schien Shuichi nicht gerade dumm zu sein. Naiv vielleicht, aber nicht dumm.  
  
Teru stand auf und ging in die Küche, um sich einen Tee zu machen. Nicht, weil er trinken musste - als Vampir gab es für ihn ohnehin nur eine Art der Ernährung, nämlich Blut - aber er brauchte etwas, um seine Nerven zu beruhigen. Schließlich konnte er nicht am helllichten Tag einen Menschen suchen, um ihn auszusaugen. Zum Glück war wenigstens Ryuichi vor ein paar Minuten gegangen.  
  
Er hatte sich gerade mit seiner Tasse an den Tisch gesetzt, als es wieder an der Tür klingelte. Teru seufzte genervt und stand auf. Irgendwie schien ihm heute niemand seine Ruhe zu gönnen. Als er die Tür öffnete, stand ein grünhaariger Mann vor ihm, der etwa so groß war wie er selbst.  
  
"Kann ich Ihnen weiterhelfen?", fragte Teru. Sein Gegenüber nickte ernst, wobei er seinen rosa Stoffhasen umklammerte, den er im Arm hielt. "Ich habe gehört, dass Shuichi hier ist. Ich... wollte mich erkundigen, wie es ihm geht."  
  
"Er schläft gerade, aber ich denke, es geht ihm ganz gut.", erwiderte Teru.  
  
"Kann ich ihn sehen?", wollte der grünhaarige Mann wissen. Teru nickte und ließ ihn herein. Dann brachte er den 'Krankenbesuch' zu seinem Schlafzimmer. An der Tür blieb der Besucher kurz stehen. "Übrigens... ich bin Sakuma Ryuichi, ein Kollege von Shuichi.", stellte er sich schließlich vor. Dann ging er ins Schlafzimmer. Teru folgte ihm.  
  
Als er den schlafenden Jungen auf dem Futon liegen sah, eingehüllt in unzählige Decken, erschrak er. Der Kleine war furchtbar blass! Sakuma setzte sich neben Shuichi und sah den jüngeren Sänger besorgt an. "Was ist passiert? Was hat er?", wandte er sich schließlich an Teru.  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Mann seufzte. "So genau weiß ich das auch nicht.", meinte er. "Er ist gestern abend mitten auf der Straße umgekippt. Keine Ahnung, warum. Wahrscheinlich der Kreislauf. Es sieht aus, als hätte er in der letzten Zeit ziemlich viel Stress gehabt. Und sein Körper hat sich dann wohl einfach die Auszeit genommen, die er braucht."  
  
Sakuma nickte. "Er hat tatsächlich eine Menge Stress gehabt. Im Studio genauso wie zu Hause. In den letzten Wochen hat er mit seiner Band das neue Album aufgenommen, gestern war er bei einem Interview und einem Photoshooting. Ich schätze, er war auf dem Weg nach Hause, als es passiert ist."  
  
"Und inwiefern hatte er Stress zu Hause?", wollte Teru von dem grünhaarigen Sänger wissen. Sakuma erzählte ihm von Yuki, wie gemein der blonde Schriftsteller war. Aber der Junge liebte den Mann über alles und blieb trotz allem bei ihm.  
  
Teru wiegte den Kopf hin und her. Der Kleine musste ein erstaunliches Durchhaltevermögen haben. Nun verstand er auch, wie es möglich war, dass er sich so schnell von dem Blutverlust erholte. Er fing an, den pinkhaarigen Sänger zu mögen. Zu schade, dass der Junge wahrscheinlich bald sterben musste...  
  
Wieder klingelte es an der Tür und Teru verdrehte die Augen. Hatten sich heute alle erdenklichen Menschen und Vampire abgesprochen? War heute etwa der 'Lasst uns alle Teru besuchen und auf die Nerven fallen'-Tag?  
  
Seufzend stand er auf und ging zur Tür. Diesmal war es Sugihara, der davor stand. Der Mann mit den pinkschwarz gefärbten Haaren sah ihn düster an. "Ryuichi hat mir erzählt, dass du den Jungen gestern abend mit zu dir nach Hause genommen hast! So wie ich dich kenne, ist er immer noch hier." Er sah seinem Freund in die Augen. "Er ist hier... und er weiß bescheid!", brummte er.  
  
Teru seufzte wieder und legte einen Finger auf die Lippen. "Nicht so laut!", flüsterte er. "Ein Freund des Jungen ist hier, um ihn zu besuchen." Sugizo's Augen weiteten sich. "Du lässt auch noch Besuch für ihn in deine Wohnung?" Er schien ehrlich entsetzt zu sein. "Ich muss sagen, du enttäuschst mich, mein alter Freund. Wie es scheint, haben dich die Menschen weich gemacht. Du hattest schon immer zu viel für sie übrig." Traurig schüttelte Sugi den Kopf. "Du bist wirklich zu lange unter Menschen gewesen, wo soll das alles bloß mit dir enden?"  
  
"Der Junge tut mir einfach leid.", erwiderte Teru kühl. "Er hat es ohnehin schon schwer genug. Und hätte Ryuichi sich von vornherein an den Kodex gehalten, hätte ich nicht auch noch dagegen verstoßen müssen."  
  
"Ryuichi wird seine Strafe dafür, dass er gegen den Kodex verstoßen hat, schon noch erhalten.", meinte Sugizo ebenso kühl. "Aber du ebenfalls. Was hätte dagegen gesprochen, wenn du den Jungen einfach ins Krankenhaus gebracht hättest?"  
  
"Die Bisswunden am Hals?"  
  
"Hast du sie etwa nicht entfernt?"  
  
"Doch, aber erst, als ich sicher war, dass der Junge überlebt."  
  
"Das hättest du dir sparen können. Jetzt, wo er bescheid weiß, wird er sowieso sterben müssen."  
  
"Ich soll also einen Minderjährigen umbringen?"  
  
"Du musst!" Sugizo sah Teru wütend an. "Er weiß zuviel!"  
  
"Und was ist, wenn ich das nicht will?"  
  
Sugizo's Gesicht wurde plötzlich traurig. "Dann...", murmelte er leise. "Wirst du wahrscheinlich derjenige sein, der sterben muss." Langsam lief ihm eine Träne die Wange hinunter. "Teru, du musst den Jungen töten! Ich will dich nicht verlieren! Du bist doch seit Jahrhunderten schon mein bester Freund!", schluchzte Sugizo, als er Teru um den Hals fiel.  
  
Nun kamen auch Teru die Tränen. "Gibt es denn keine andere Möglichkeit? Muss der Junge wirklich sterben? Wofür habe ich ihn denn erst gerettet?", murmelte er trostlos.  
  
"Du hättest ihm nichts verraten dürfen."  
  
"Spätestens als Ryuichi hier vor der Tür stand, hätte er ohnehin bescheid gewusst. Der Kleine ist nicht dumm. Außerdem mag ich ihn irgendwie."  
  
Sugizo sah blinzelnd zu ihm auf. "Ryuichi war hier?", fragte er erstaunt. "Wann?"  
  
Teru warf einen raschen Blick auf die Uhr. "Er ist vor etwa einer halben Stunde wieder gegangen. Nachdem du ihm die Meinung gesagt hattest - kurz nach unserem Telefonat wohl - ist er hierher gekommen. Der Junge hat ihn gesehen und wiedererkannt."  
  
Sugi seufzte. "Ich möchte mal wissen, was mit Ryuichi los ist. Früher hat er doch auch nicht so viel Ärger gemacht."  
  
"Ich weiß es auch nicht. Vielleicht braucht er einfach mal ein wenig Abwechslung. Ein paar Jahre Europa würden ihm sicher gut tun. Ryuichi hat vorhin ebenfalls gesagt, dass der Junge sterben muss, weil er zuviel weiß. Und das ausgerechnet, als der Kleine daneben saß und zugehört hat!"  
  
"Was?"  
  
Teru nickte. "Anscheinend hat es ihm Spaß gemacht, dem Jungen einen riesigen Schrecken einzujagen. Und das nachdem er ihn letzte Nacht schon fast umgebracht hat!" Nun war es wieder soweit, er regte sich wieder über Ryuichi auf. Wieso hatte er sich vorhin noch extra einen Tee gemacht, wenn er sich jetzt sowieso wieder aufregte?  
  
Sugizo lächelte leicht und legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Keine Sorge, Teru-chan. Wir werden schon eine Lösung finden..." 


	7. Sugizo und Kumachan

Shuichi blinzelte und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen, als er sich aufsetzte. Ihm war ein wenig schwindelig, aber das würde sicher wieder vorbeigehen.  
  
"Shu-chan! Du bist wieder wach! Wie geht es dir? Ich hab mir ja solche Sorgen um dich gemacht! Und die anderen sind auch schon ganz krank vor Sorge! Was machst du auch für Sachen? Einfach so mitten auf der Straße umzukippen! Sei froh, dass der nette Mann da war und dir geholfen hat! Wer weiß, was dir sonst alles hätte passieren können! Nicht auszudenken!", plapperte Sakuma direkt drauflos und fiel dem Jungen um den Hals. Er war ja so erleichtert, dass es dem Kleinen wieder etwas besser zu gehen schien. Shuichi blinzelte verwirrt. "Sa... Sakuma-san?", murmelte er.  
  
In diesem Moment kamen Teru und Sugizo herein. Lächelnd beobachteten sie diese zugegebenermaßen rührende Szene. "Du hast Recht.", flüsterte Sugi seinem Freund zu. "Es wäre wirklich schade, wenn er sterben müsste. Er ist niedlich."  
  
Als Shuichi Teru sah, lächelte er. Er schaffte es irgendwie, sich aus Ryuichi's Klammergriff zu befreien. "Ist schon gut, Sakuma-san... erwürg mich jetzt bitte nicht!" Ryuichi blinzelte. "Wieso nennst du mich immer noch Sakuma-san? Warum sagst du nicht endlich Ryuichi zu mir? Ich dachte, wir sind Freunde!" Tränen traten ihm in die Augen und er schniefte.  
  
Shindou sah ihn bestürzt an. "Aber natürlich sind wir Freunde!", erwiderte der Junge. "Aber ich bin es halt gewöhnt, Sakuma-san zu dir zu sagen."  
  
Sugi musste grinsen. "Irgendwie kann ich verstehen, warum du ihn magst!", meinte er zu Teru.  
  
Shuichi und Ryuichi sahen auf. Sie bemerkten den Mann, der mit Teru zusammen den Raum betreten hatte, erst jetzt. Shindou sah den schwarzhaarigen Mann fragend an, wobei er auf Sugizo deutete. Teru nickte.  
  
"Das ist Sugizo. Er ist ein sehr alter Freund von mir." An der Art, wie er das Wort 'sehr' betonte, konnte Shuichi sich schon denken, dass er damit nicht bloß ein paar Jahre meinte. Er sagte jedoch nichts. Er glaubte nicht, dass die beiden Männer begeistert sein würden, wenn er Sakuma verriet, dass sie Vampire waren. Dieser Ryuichi, vor dem Teru ihn gestern gerettet hatte, hatte ja schon gesagt, dass er - Shuichi - würde sterben müssen, weil er zuviel wusste. Und er wollte nicht, dass Sakuma ebenfalls sterben musste.  
  
Sugizo lächelte die beiden fröhlich an. "Freut mich, euch kennen zu lernen!" Shuichi und Ryuichi lächelten zurück. "Gleichfalls.", antworteten sie beide gleichzeitig.  
  
Sugi's Lächeln wurde noch breiter. "Der mit den grünen Haaren gefällt mir!", meinte er grinsend zu Teru. "Darf ich ihn mit zu mir nach Hause nehmen?"  
  
Teru, Shindou und Sakuma sahen ihn mit großen Augen und offenen Mündern an. "Was meint er damit?", wandte sich Ryuichi an den pinkhaarigen Jungen. Doch der schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er war in der Tat sprachlos.  
  
"Weißt du, was er damit meint?", meinte Ryuichi schließlich zu Kumagorou, den er dicht vor sein Gesicht hielt. In diesem Moment gab Sugizo einen entzückten Laut von sich und setzte sich neben Sakuma. "Ist der niedlich! Wer ist denn das?"  
  
Ryuichi sah ihn verwirrt an und blinzelte. "Das ist Kumagorou.", antwortete er unsicher. Sugi schien hellauf begeistert von dem rosafarbenen Stoffhasen zu sein. "Kumagorou also? Ach herrje, ist der süß!"  
  
Sakuma freute sich darüber, dass er Kuma-chan auf Anhieb zu mögen schien. Er grinste den Plüschhasen an. "Sieh mal, Kuma-chan! Das ist Sugizo. Ich glaube, er mag dich!" Er hielt den Stoffhasen an sein Ohr, um zu hören, was er sagte. Dann hielt er ihn Sugizo hin. "Kuma-chan mag dich auch!", verkündete er fröhlich.  
  
Vorsichtig nahm Sugi das Plüschtier in beide Hände, setzte es auf seinen Schoß und streichelte ihm über den Kopf. "Da bin ich aber froh, dass du mich auch magst! Weißt du, ich bin immer ganz furchtbar traurig, wenn mich jemand nicht mag."  
  
"Kuma-chan ist auch oft traurig, weil ihn viele Leute nicht mögen. Und das macht Ryuichi auch traurig, weil Kumagorou sein bester Freund ist. Aber viele Leute sagen, ich bin zu alt für so ein albernes Stofftier. Dabei ist Kumagorou gar nicht albern! Er ist intelligent!" Trotzige Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. "Die Leute sind immer so gemein zu Kuma-chan, dabei hat er ihnen gar nichts getan!"  
  
Sugizo blinzelte. Dieser Ryuichi schien sich das Ganze wirklich sehr zu Herzen zu nehmen. Aber irgendwie fand er das wirklich niedlich. Und vor allem auch interessant. Er würde diesen Mann wirklich zu gerne mit nach Hause nehmen, um ihn zu studieren. 


	8. Was ist mit Ryuichi los?

"Und nun?", fragte Teru, als Sakuma gegangen war. "Was machen wir mit dem Jungen?"  
  
Sugizo seufzte. "Hetz nicht so!", brummte er. "Wenn du mich nicht mal in Ruhe überlegen lässt, kann ich dir nicht helfen." Er sah seinen alten Freund eindringlich an.  
  
Teru senkte den Kopf. "Du hast Recht.", murmelte er.  
  
Sugi legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Jetzt lass den Kopf nicht hängen. Uns fällt schon was ein. Aber solange wir keine Lösung finden, muss er hier bei dir bleiben. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass Ryuichi nach ihm suchen wird, um ihn zu töten. Daher ist es am sichersten, wenn immer mindestens einer von uns beiden in seiner Nähe bleibt."  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Mann überlegte kurz, dann nickte er. "Dann werde ich ihn heute abend mit zur Probe nehmen. Ihn alleine hier zu lassen, ist zu riskant. Und du kannst ihn schlecht mitnehmen."  
  
Seufzend schlug Sugizo sich vor die Stirn. "Stimmt ja! Heute abend ist ja Probe! Das hätte ich beinahe vergessen! Du hast Recht, dann wirst du ihn wohl mitnehmen müssen. In deiner Band wird ihm wohl keiner nach dem Leben trachten. Es sind ja schließlich Menschen." Angewidert verzog er das Gesicht. "Wirklich Teru-chan, wie du das aushältst, mit den ganzen Sterblichen um dich herum, wird mir immer ein Rätsel bleiben."  
  
"Als du sie das letzte Mal gesehen hast, schienst du nichts gegen sie zu haben. Du hast sie sogar als 'nett' und 'sympathisch' bezeichnet.", wandte Teru leicht gekränkt ein.  
  
Sugizo sah auf. "Im Grunde habe ich auch nichts gegen sie. Aber ich könnte nicht auf Dauer mit ihnen zusammen sein. Menschen sind verdorben. Es gibt immer weniger Menschen, die reinen Herzens sind."  
  
"Aber es gibt sie!"  
  
"Das streite ich auch gar nicht ab. Aber trotzdem kann man ihnen nicht trauen. Sie verachten uns!" Sugizo schnaubte. "Und diejenigen, die das nicht tun, glauben nicht einmal daran, dass es uns gibt!"  
  
Teru zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Shuichi ist da anders.", wandte er ein. "Er glaubt an Vampire - ansonsten würde er uns nicht glauben, dass wir welche sind - und er verachtet uns auch nicht. Im Gegenteil, er scheint uns beide sogar zu mögen. Nur vor Ryuichi hat er Angst, was ich ihm nicht verübeln kann."  
  
Sugi nickte grimmig. "An seiner Stelle hätte ich auch Angst vor ihm. Ryuichi ist anscheinend wirklich nicht ganz bei Trost, nach dem, was du mir erzählt hast."  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Mann blickte düster drein. "Ich weiß nicht, warum - aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, Ryuichi macht das alles nur, um mich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen."  
  
"Wieso sollte er das tun?" Sugizo war verwirrt.  
  
"Vielleicht ist er eifersüchtig."  
  
"Das ist völlig unmöglich! Wieso sollte er eifersüchtig sein?" Der Mann mit den pinkschwarzen Haaren verstand nicht, worauf sein Freund hinauswollte.  
  
"Woher soll ich das wissen?" Teru seufzte. "Vielleicht bilde ich mir das auch nur ein." Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. "Du solltest dich langsam auf den Weg machen, sonst kommst du noch zu spät zur Probe."  
  
"Und du?", wollte Sugi wissen.  
  
"Hisa holt mich ab."  
  
Sugizo verzog das Gesicht. "Du bist wirklich zu viel unter Menschen...", seufzte er. Er stand auf und ging zur Tür. Als er sie öffnete, stand vor ihm ein junger Mann mit orange gefärbten Haaren, der gerade klingeln wollte. "Hallo, Tonomura-san. Teru erwartet Sie bereits.", meinte er und ging an dem Mann vorbei, ohne dabei noch ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren.  
  
Blinzelnd sah der hübsche junge Mann ihm nach, dann schüttelte er seufzend den Kopf und betrat Teru's Wohnung. 


	9. Sakano dreht durch

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!!!"  
  
Sakano liefen die Tränen in Strömen über die Wangen. Er drehte sich wie ein Kreisel, bis er krachend an der Wand stoppte und dann umfiel. Laut schluchzend blieb er auf dem Boden liegen.  
  
"Nun übertreib mal nicht wieder so maßlos!", brummte K. "Nur weil Shuichi mal einen Tag krank ist, geht die Welt nicht unter."  
  
Der Produzent schien ihm nicht zuzuhören, sondern jammerte kläglich vor sich hin. "Das ist eine Katastrophe! Wenn das die Presse erfährt!" Wie so oft stand der schwarzhaarige Mann kurz vor einem totalen Nervenzusammenbruch.  
  
Der blonde Amerikaner verdrehte seufzend die Augen. Wieso drehte Sakano immer gleich durch? Er dachte, dass Seguchi damals die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte, als er Sakano als Manager entlassen und ihn stattdessen lieber als Produzenten von Bad Luck eingesetzt hatte. Ein solches Nervenbündel als Manager zu haben, würde keine Band weiter bringen. Aber es war auch schwierig, einen solchen Produzenten zu haben. Auch wenn K zugeben musste, dass Sakano sich in der letzten Zeit um einiges gebessert hatte. Jetzt drehte er nur alle paar Tage mal durch, statt wie vorher ein paar Mal am Tag.  
  
K seufzte wieder. Er stand auf, verließ den Raum und ließ Sakano liegen, wo er war. Es konnte noch eine Weile dauern, bis der Mann seine Fassung wiedererlangt hatte. Und der Manager hatte keine Lust, sich das die ganze Zeit ansehen und anhören zu müssen, bis es endlich soweit war.  
  
Fujisaki und Hiro hatte er längst nach Hause geschickt. Nur er und Sakano waren in der Firma geblieben. Sakano, weil er nicht in der Lage war, irgendwo hinzugehen, bis er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte... und er, weil er noch einiges zu erledigen hatte.  
  
Zunächst hatten K und Seguchi alle Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen, damit die Presse nichts von dem Vorfall erfuhr. Nun wollte der Manager herausfinden, wer dieser Kobashi war. 


	10. Hisa ist eifersüchtig

Als Hisashi Teru's Wohnungstür hinter sich schloss, hörte er, wie sein Freund und Kollege sich mit jemandem unterhielt. Anscheinend hatte der Sänger in der letzten Zeit ziemlich viel Besuch. Jedes Mal, wenn Hisa hier war, war auch noch irgendjemand anderes da.  
  
Hatte Teru etwa Angst, mit ihm allein zu sein? Obwohl das eigentlich völliger Quatsch war. Wenn Teru bei ihm zu Besuch war, waren sie ja auch allein.  
  
Der hübsche Gitarrist ging in die Küche und wunderte sich darüber, dass dort niemand war. Er hatte doch eindeutig gehört, dass Teru mit jemandem gesprochen hatte! Wieso war dann hier niemand?  
  
Dann hörte er wieder Teru's Stimme - sie kam aus seinem Schlafzimmer. Hisashi blinzelte. Mit wem konnte sich der Sänger dort unterhalten? Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Hatte Teru Frauenbesuch? Aber was hatte Sugizo dann hier gemacht? Er schluckte. Etwa eine Dreiecksbeziehung?  
  
'Was geht es mich an?', dachte der Gitarrist, ging zum Kühlschrank und nahm sich eine Dose Bier heraus. Dann setzte er sich an den Tisch, zog den Aschenbecher zu sich heran und zündete sich eine Zigarette an.  
  
Seine Finger zitterten. Was war nur mit ihm los? Teru und Hisashi waren seit etwa einem Jahr zusammen in der Band - auch wenn sie bisher noch erfolglos waren - und sie waren mittlerweile recht gut befreundet. Mehr nicht. Er wusste nicht einmal besonders viel über den Sänget, da dieser kaum mal etwas über sich erzählte. Anfangs hatten sie nicht einmal miteinander gesprochen, weil beide zu schüchtern gewesen waren, auf den anderen zuzugehen. Sie hatten damals praktisch nur über ihren Bandleader Takuro kommuniziert, wenn überhaupt.  
  
Warum machte es ihm jetzt etwas aus, dass Teru Frauenbesuch haben könnte? Eigentlich konnte es ihm egal sein. Aber das war es nicht.  
  
Hisashi seufzte, drückte seine Zigarette im Aschenbecher aus und zündete sich eine neue an. Er nippte an seinem Bier und wartete, dass Teru aus dem Schlafzimmer kam. 


	11. Was machen wir mit Shuichi?

Shuichi saß auf dem Futon und blätterte in einem Buch, das auf dem Boden gelegen hatte, als Teru ins Schlafzimmer kam. "Gut, dass du wach bist.", meinte der schwarzhaarige Mann. Shindou blinzelte verwirrt. "Warum? Stimmt etwas nicht?"  
  
Teru schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Es ist nichts Schlimmes. Ich muss gleich zur Bandprobe und ich wollte dich fragen, ob du nicht Lust hast, mitzukommen."  
  
Shuichi's Augen leuchteten. "Sie sind auch in einer Band?", fragte er begeistert. "Wie heißt die Band? Kenne ich sie?"  
  
Teru grinste. "Wahrscheinlich nicht. GLAY ist noch ziemlich unbekannt. Leider besucht niemand unsere Konzerte, weil uns keiner kennt. Aber das wird sich sicher irgendwann ändern. So leicht geben wir nicht auf."  
  
Der pinkhaarige Junge sah ihn ernst an. "Meine Band war anfangs auch nicht bekannt. Aber ich kann mal mit meinem Manager reden, der kann bestimmt etwas für euch tun!"  
  
"Das kannst du vielleicht später machen. Der eigentliche Grund, warum ich dich mitnehme, ist, damit du in Sicherheit bist und dich niemand umbringt.", meinte Teru ernst.  
  
Shindou blinzelte. "In Sicherheit? Ich dachte, ich muss sterben, weil ich zuviel weiß? Wieso wollen Sie dann dafür sorgen, dass mich keiner umbringt?" Der junge Sänger verstand das Ganze wirklich nicht.  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Mann lachte kurz auf. "Denkst du etwa, ich habe dich vor Ryuichi gerettet, um dich jetzt sterben zu lassen?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Sugizo hält zwar eigentlich nicht allzu viel von Menschen, aber er scheint dich trotzdem zu mögen. Er hilft mir, eine Lösung zu finden, damit du nicht sterben musst. Und solange wir diese Lösung nicht gefunden haben oder absolut sicher sind, dass es keine gibt, lasse ich dich nicht einfach sterben."  
  
Shuichi war sprachlos. Dieser Mann wollte ihn tatsächlich retten! Und das, obwohl er wegen ihm schon in Schwierigkeiten geraten war. Teru war wirklich unglaublich!  
  
"Okay.", meinte Teru schließlich. "Mein Kollege Hisashi holt uns ab. Er sitzt in der Küche und wartet."  
  
"Woher wissen Sie das? Seit Sugizo gekommen ist, hat doch niemand mehr geklingelt.", fragte Shindou verwirrt.  
  
Teru zwinkerte ihm zu. "Sugi ist vorhin gegangen, und da stand Hisa vor der Tür. Ich habe sie gehört."  
  
Der pinkhaarige Junge beschloss, dem Mann vorerst keine weiteren Fragen zu stellen, die ihn eventuell noch mehr in Schwierigkeiten bringen konnten. Er wollte nicht, dass Teru wegen ihm bestraft wurde. Dafür war er viel zu nett. "Das heißt also, dass ich auch nicht zur Arbeit gehen kann, solange die Sache nicht geklärt ist?", wollte er noch wissen.  
  
Teru nickte. "Es ist zu riskant, wenn du alleine unterwegs bist. Außer Sugizo und mir wird sich wohl kaum einer bereit erklären, dich zu beschützen. Und ein Mensch kann gegen einen Vampir nichts ausrichten."  
  
Shuichi seufzte. Er würde es wohl in Kauf nehmen müssen, dass er ständig in Begleitung eines Vampirs bleiben musste. "Aber was ist mit Yuki?"  
  
"Yuki wird wohl eine Weile ohne dich zurechtkommen. Sakuma-san wollte ihm bescheid sagen, dass du heute und morgen hier bist. Morgen rufe ich ihn an und sage ihm, dass du noch etwas länger bleiben musst.", antwortete Teru.  
  
"Arigatou.", murmelte Shindou und stand auf. Teru stand ebenfalls auf. Sie konnten Hisashi nicht ewig warten lassen.  
  
An der Tür blieb Shuichi noch einmal stehen. "Es ist mir unangenehm, dass ich Ihnen jetzt zur Last falle..."  
  
"Ach was, du fällst mir nicht zur Last. Außerdem war es meine Entscheidung, dich hierher zu bringen. Ich habe uns in diesen Schlamassel reingebracht. Und ich hole uns da auch wieder raus. Mach dir deswegen mal keine Sorgen. Ich hatte schon viel schlimmere Probleme.", erwiderte der schwarzhaarige Mann. Shuichi sah ihn zweifelnd an, sagte aber nichts. Er würde Teru wohl vertrauen müssen.  
  
Teru öffnete die Tür und ging in die Küche. Als er Hisashi am Tisch sitzen sah, strahlte er. "Tono-chan! Schön, dich zu sehen! Hat Sugi dich reingelassen?" Er sah auf die Uhr. "Wie kommt es, dass du so früh schon hier bist?"  
  
Der Angesprochene sah auf. "Ich bin mit Absicht etwas früher gekommen, weil ich weiß, dass es etwas länger dauern kann, bis wir los können. Wenn wir wieder zu spät kommen, wird Takuro irgendwann noch ausrasten und uns köpfen. Und ja, Sugizo hat mich reingelassen, als er vorhin gegangen ist."  
  
Shuichi, der hinter Teru stand, warf einen vorsichtigen Blick auf Hisashi. Er sah nett aus, wirkte allerdings nicht besonders glücklich, wie er fand. Möglicherweise lag das daran, dass ihre Band noch nicht bekannt war.  
  
Nun fiel Hisa der pinkhaarige Junge auf, der vorsichtig hinter Teru vorbeischaute. Er war bestimmt nicht älter als 18 oder 19. Was machte der Kleine hier? Doch nicht etwa...?  
  
Der Gitarrist zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Tekko, was um alles in der Welt macht dieses Kind hier? Und wieso kommst du mit ihm aus deinem Schlafzimmer?", fragte er entsetzt. Er ärgerte sich darüber, dass es nicht so unbeteiligt klang, wie es eigentlich sollte.  
  
Teru sah Hisashi verwirrt an. "Kind?" Er drehte sich zu Shuichi um. Der Junge schien nicht minder verwirrt zu sein. Dann wandte er sich wieder an seinen Kollegen. "Du denkst doch nicht etwa...?" Er lachte. "Da liegt wohl ein Irrtum vor."  
  
Hisa legte die Stirn in Falten. "Der Junge ist eindeutig minderjährig, und du bist gerade mit ihm zusammen aus deinem Schlafzimmer gekommen. Wo ist da der Irrtum?"  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Mann grinste. "Nicht in dem, was du siehst, liegt der Irrtum, sondern in dem, was du denkst."  
  
"Woher willst du wissen, was ich denke?"  
  
"Anhand deiner Reaktion gerade?" Er grinste noch breiter.  
  
Hisashi schwieg und sah ihn grimmig an. "Was du mit anderen Leuten in deiner Wohnung machst, geht mich nichts an.", brummte er schließlich.  
  
Teru verzog das Gesicht. "Das hörte sich aber ganz anders an." Er legte Shuichi einen Arm um die Schultern und schob den Jungen nach vorne. "Darf ich vorstellen? Das ist Shindou Shuichi. Er wird für eine Weile bei mir wohnen und auch mit zu den Proben kommen."  
  
Der Blick des Gitarristen verfinsterte sich. "Ob er bei dir wohnt, ist deine Sache. Bei den Proben haben Takuro und ich noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden."  
  
Shuichi sah unsicher von einem zum anderen. "Ich glaube, ich bleibe lieber hier. Ich will keinen Ärger machen.", wisperte er mit zitternder Stimme.  
  
"Du kommst mit.", murmelte Teru. "Wenn ich Takuro die Situation erkläre, wird er sicher nichts dagegen haben."  
  
"Würdest du es mir dann auch gefälligst erklären?", verlangte Hisashi. "Ich gehöre schließlich auch zur Band!"  
  
Teru seufzte und setzte sich zu seinem Kollegen an den Tisch. "Also, die Sache sieht folgendermaßen aus..." 


	12. Wer ist dieser Kobashi?

'Please enter your password!'  
  
K überlegte kurz und gab dann sein geheimes Sicherheitskennwort ein. Er hoffte, dass es noch gültig war. Schließlich arbeitete er seit Jahren schon nicht mehr beim Secret Service. Während sein Passwort vom System überprüft wurde, dachte er nach. Eigentlich hatte sich dieser Kobashi am Telefon sehr nett und freundlich angehört. Aber irgendetwas war faul an dieser Sache.  
  
Der blonde Amerikaner konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Shuichi einfach so mitten auf der Straße umgekippt war. Und selbst wenn... Kein Mensch nahm einfach aus reiner Gutherzigkeit jemanden mit zu sich nach Hause, um sich um ihn zu kümmern. Bestenfalls hätte er einen Krankenwagen gerufen, oder ihn in das nächste Krankenhaus gebracht.  
  
Ein schriller Signalton riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Das System bestätigte die Gültigkeit seines Passworts. Zum Glück. Nun blieb nur noch zu hoffen, dass er schnell fand, wonach er suchte. Er tippte den Namen des Mannes, der ihn wegen Shuichi angerufen hatte, ein und wartete wieder, bis das System seine Anfrage bearbeitet hatte.  
  
"Was machst du hier?", hörte er Ryuichi's Stimme hinter sich. K drehte sich um und sah in zwei neugierige blaue Augen.  
  
"Ryuichi!", brummte der Manager. "Du solltest dich nicht so von hinten an mich heran schleichen! Ich könnte dich versehentlich erschießen, wenn du mich so erschreckst!"  
  
Sakuma blinzelte verwirrt und umklammerte Kumagorou noch fester. "Tut... tut mir leid, K! Das wollte ich nicht..." Er schniefte. K seufzte. "Ist schon in Ordnung. Es ist ja nichts passiert." Er drehte sich wieder zu seinem PC um. Der Suchlauf war beendet und auf dem Bildschirm war ein Foto mit den dazugehörigen Daten zu sehen. Auch Ryuichi sah auf den Bildschirm. "Hey, das ist doch der nette Mann, der sich um Shu-chan kümmert!", rief er erstaunt aus.  
  
K nickte. "Bist du sicher, dass er so nett ist?"  
  
"Auf jeden Fall! Ich war vorhin noch da, um Shuichi zu besuchen. Er hat Shu- chan sogar in seinem Bett schlafen lassen!", meinte Sakuma. "Und wo schläft er dann, wenn Shuichi in seinem Bett liegt?", wollte der blonde Amerikaner wissen. Ryuichi überlegte. "Ich weiß nicht... wahrscheinlich auf dem Boden. Auch wenn der nicht gerade sehr bequem aussieht."  
  
K zog beide Augenbrauen hoch. Ryuichi mochte vielleicht davon überzeugt sein, dass dieser Kobashi wirklich so überaus freundlich war, aber der grünhaarige Sänger fand anfangs jeden Menschen nett, wenn er ihn gerade kennen gelernt hatte - und auch später meistens. Er hielt sogar Seguchi Tohma für einen gutherzigen und netten Menschen. K hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei.  
  
Er fand, dass dieser Kobashi Teruhiko für sein Alter erstaunlich jung aussah, auch wenn er so alt noch gar nicht war. Aber diese Tatsache beunruhigte ihn eigentlich nicht. Sakuma sah auch viel jünger aus als er war. Ihn wunderte mehr, dass ein so junger Mensch sich um Shuichi kümmerte. Außerdem hatte er sich am Telefon wesentlich älter angehört.  
  
Auch dass der Mann direkt nach der Highschool bei seinen Eltern in Hakodate auf Hokkaido ausgezogen und nach Tokyo gekommen war, war nicht ungewöhnlich. Viele junge Leute zogen nach der Schule in Großstädte und wollten erfolgreich werden.  
  
"Hm...", überlegte er. "Wie kann er es sich leisten, den Jungen zu versorgen? Er ist nur ein einfacher Lagerarbeiter. Er verdient gerade mal genug, um seine Wohnung zu bezahlen und gerade mal für die nötigsten Lebensmittel, um nicht ganz zu verhungern."  
  
"Ausgehungert sah er eigentlich nicht aus.", warf Sakuma ein. "Er hat vielleicht nicht viel, aber genug, dass es reicht."  
  
"Für einen alleine würde es vielleicht reichen.", murmelte der blonde Amerikaner. "Aber für zwei?"  
  
"Shuichi geht doch morgen wieder nach Hause!"  
  
"Wer sagt das?"  
  
"Teru sagt das!"  
  
"Was hat er noch gesagt?", wollte K wissen.  
  
"Dass es Shuichi wieder besser geht. Er braucht zwar noch ein wenig Ruhe, aber er kann morgen wieder nach Hause gehen."  
  
K runzelte die Stirn. Nach dem, was Ryuichi sagte, gab es eigentlich gar keinen Grund, sich Sorgen zu machen. Aber dennoch tat er es. Auch wenn er nicht so recht wusste, warum.  
  
In diesem Moment klingelte Sakuma's Handy. "Hai na no da!", meldete er sich so laut, dass sogar K zusammenzuckte. "Ah! Shu-chan! Was gibt es?"  
  
Der blonde Amerikaner sah überrascht auf. Warum rief der pinkhaarige Junge nun bei Ryuichi auf dem Handy an? Der grünhaarige Sänger legte sorgenvoll die Stirn in Falten. "Oh... ich verstehe. Hai, ich werde es ausrichten..." Eine Weile lauschte er. Dann leuchtete sein Gesicht auf. "Huh? Cool!", rief er begeistert aus. "Okay no da! Dann mal gute Besserung und pass gut auf dich auf. Und grüß Teru und Sugi von mir!" Schließlich steckte er sein Handy wieder weg.  
  
K sah ihn fragend an. "Was wollte Shuichi? Und was sollst du wem ausrichten?", wollte er wissen.  
  
"Ich soll dir und Yuki ausrichten, dass er doch noch etwas länger krank ist. Er bleibt so lange bei Teru."  
  
"Und wer ist Sugi?"  
  
"Ein Freund von Teru. Er ist auch sehr nett! Vor allem mag er Kuma-chan!", freute Ryuichi sich. "Außerdem soll ich dir von Shu-chan noch sagen, dass Teru auch eine Band namens GLAY hat. Sie sind noch unbekannt, und du sollst sie dir mal ansehen. Vielleicht kannst du ja was für sie tun, damit sie bekannt werden!"  
  
K schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. Scheinbar sorgte Shuichi sich wieder mehr um andere als um sich selbst. Aber anhand dessen, was der Junge ihm durch Ryuichi hatte ausrichten lassen, hatte er jetzt noch mehr Anhaltspunkte, um etwas über Kobashi herauszufinden... 


	13. Zu spät!

Als Shuichi den Hörer auflegte, sah Hisashi ihn abschätzend an. "Ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass du ihn zu seinen Eltern nach Hause schicken solltest.", meinte er zu Teru.  
  
"Er wohnt schon länger nicht mehr bei seinen Eltern.", erwiderte der Sänger.  
  
"Dann halt zu seinem Freund oder was weiß ich!"  
  
"Hier hat er es wesentlich besser!"  
  
Hisashi schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. "Du bist einfach viel zu gutmütig Tekko. Du kannst es dir nicht leisten, den Jungen auch noch zu versorgen! Du hast gerade mal genug Geld für dich selbst!"  
  
Shindou ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, als er das hörte. "Teru muss gar nicht alles für mich bezahlen!", meinte er wütend zu Hisashi. "Ich habe selber Geld, das ich mit meiner Musik verdiene. Und wenn Teru was braucht, kann er es von mir haben! Außerdem habe ich Teru nicht dazu gezwungen, mich hier zu behalten - das tut er freiwillig!" Der Junge atmete schwer und schloss die Augen. Dieser Wutausbruch hatte ihn angestrengt. Normalerweise wäre das kein Problem - wäre da nicht der Blutverlust, von dem er sich noch immer nicht so richtig erholt hatte. Ihm wurde schwindelig und er taumelte.  
  
Teru stand auf, um den pinkhaarigen Jungen zu stützen, damit er nicht hinfiel. "Jetzt siehst du, wie schlecht es ihm geht!", fuhr er den Gitarristen an. "Bist du immer noch davon überzeugt, dass es besser ist, ihn nach Hause zu schicken?"  
  
Hisa biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah Shuichi an. "Mach was du willst!", murmelte er. "Aber bist du dir sicher, dass es gut für den Jungen ist, wenn er mit zur Probe kommt?"  
  
"Das ist mir immer noch lieber als ihn hier unbeobachtet allein zu lassen! Wenn er im Proberaum umkippt, kann sich wenigstens direkt einer um ihn kümmern. Hier nicht, wenn ich nicht da bin!", erwiderte Teru.  
  
Der junge Gitarrist nickte. "Du hast Recht. Vielleicht ist es wirklich besser, wenn wir ihn im Auge behalten."  
  
Teru sah auf die Uhr. "Mist!"  
  
"Was ist denn?"  
  
"Wir kommen zu spät!"  
  
Hisashi's Augen wurden immer größer. "Ich hab's geahnt...", seufzte er. "Takuro wird uns umbringen!" 


	14. Zwangspause

Ungeduldig lief Takuro im Raum auf und ab. "Wo bleiben die beiden nur schon wieder?", schimpfte er. "Jedes Mal, wenn die beiden zusammen zur Probe kommen, sind sie zu spät!" Der Bandleader von GLAY blieb stehen und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, um den Raum erneut zu durchqueren. "Ich möchte mal wissen, was die zwei immer machen! Wenn sie getrennt zur Probe kommen, sind sie doch auch pünktlich!"  
  
Jiro, der die ganze Zeit still auf einem Stuhl saß und seinen Bass stimmte, sah zu ihm auf. "Jetzt reg dich doch nicht so auf, sie sind bestimmt bald da.", versuchte er Takuro zu beruhigen.  
  
Der große Gitarrist blieb wieder stehen und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er wunderte sich, wie der Bassist so ruhig bleiben konnte. Normalerweise war Jiro doch der größte Hitzkopf unter ihnen. "Mir tut es vor allem leid für dich.", meinte der Bandleader nun. "Ich habe dich gebeten, uns für eine Weile auszuhelfen, weil wir keinen Bassisten mehr haben und Hisa das Bass spielen leid ist. Und nun verschwenden wir hier deine Zeit."  
  
Der junge blonde Mann lächelte. "Es braucht dir nicht leid zu tun, Takuro. Ich hab doch gesagt, ich helf euch gern. Und seit ich bei Pierrot ausgestiegen bin, habe ich eh nichts anderes zu tun. Außerdem macht es mir mehr Spaß, mit euch zu spielen."  
  
Takuro wollte gerade etwas darauf erwidern, als die Tür schwungvoll aufgerissen wurde. Keuchend betrat zuerst Hisashi den Rau, dann Teru, gefolgt von einem pinkhaarigen Jungen. "Gomen, dass wir zu spät sind.", entschuldigte sich Teru nach Luft ringend. "Aber wir haben eine Erklärung dafür!"  
  
"Na, dann bin ich ja mal gespannt, was ihr für eine Ausrede auf Lager habt!", entgegnete Takuro aufgebracht und verschränkte die Arme. "Sie sollte besser gut sein!" Sein Blick fiel auf Shuichi. "Wer ist das?", wollte er wissen.  
  
"Das ist...", schnaufte Hisa. "Das ist der Grund, warum wir zu spät sind."  
  
Jiro und Takuro sahen ihn ungläubig an. "Geht das vielleicht auch ein wenig ausführlicher?", brummte der Bandleader.  
  
Shuichi trat einen Schritt vor. "Ich bin Shindou Shuichi von Bad Luck. Ich hatte gestern abend einen... einen Unfall und Teru hat mir geholfen."  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Sänger nickte. "Der Junge ist noch nicht wieder ganz auf den Beinen. Ich habe ihn mitgebracht, damit ich ihn im Auge behalten kann, falls er wieder umkippen sollte. Ich hielt es für zu riskant, ihn allein zu lassen."  
  
"Und nur deswegen seid ihr zu spät?", wunderte sich Jiro.  
  
Hisashi schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein... ich war zuerst dagegen, den Jungen mitzunehmen. Es hat ein wenig gedauert, bis Teru mich davon überzeugt hat, dass es eigentlich doch besser ist. Außerdem könnte dieser Junge vielleicht unsere Chance sein, bekannt zu werden."  
  
Takuro blinzelte. "Warum ausgerechnet er?"  
  
"Ich habe einen verdammt guten Manager.", meldete sich Shuichi wieder zu Wort. "Und ich habe vorhin noch mit einem Freund telefoniert, dass er ihm ausrichtet, dass er zu einem eurer Konzerte kommt. Er kann mit Sicherheit etwas für euch tun."  
  
"Hm.", meinte Takuro, nachdem er einen kurzen Moment nachgedacht hatte. "Also gut. Wieso nicht?" Er sah Teru und Hisashi strafend an. "Ab sofort kommt ihr trotzdem pünktlich! Ist das klar?"  
  
Die beiden Musiker nickten. Schweigend packte Hisa seine Gitarre aus und machte sich daran, sie zu stimmen. Teru suchte nach seinem Mikrophon. "Wo ist eigentlich unser Drummer?", wollte er schließlich wissen, als er es gefunden hatte.  
  
"Der ist vorhin gegangen. Er hatte keine Lust mehr, auf euch zu warten.", antwortete Takuro.  
  
"Das heißt, wir müssen jetzt ohne Schlagzeuger proben?"  
  
Jiro nickte. "Sieht wohl so aus."  
  
Hisa sah von seiner Gitarre auf. "Wie sollen wir das machen? Ohne Drummer können wir nicht proben!"  
  
"Wärt ihr pünktlich gewesen, wäre er noch hier.", brummte Takuro. "Es muss ohne gehen."  
  
"Ich kann ja Schlagzeug spielen!", schlug Teru eifrig vor. Es war ihm ohnehin viel lieber, hinter dem Drumset zu sitzen als sich am Mikro zum Affen zu machen. Auch wenn es normalerweise nie mehr als zehn Leute waren, die dabei zusahen.  
  
"Toll! Und wer soll dann singen?", wandte Hisa ein.  
  
"Shuichi!"  
  
Allen klappte der Kiefer runter. "Ich?", fragte Shuichi leise. "Aber ich kenne doch die Texte gar nicht."  
  
"Ach, das passt schon!", meinte Teru aufgeräumt und schlug dem pinkhaarigen Jungen auf die Schulter. "Die lernst du sicher schnell. In deiner Band bist du ja auch Sänger. Außerdem ist es ja nur für die heutige Probe."  
  
"Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher...", murmelte Jiro.  
  
"Eh? Wieso das?", fragte Hisashi verwundert.  
  
"Weil Akira ausgestiegen ist. Er kommt nicht mehr. Als er vorhin gegangen ist, meinte er, dass es ihm leid tut, aber mit unzuverlässigen Leuten kann er nicht arbeiten.", warf Takuro ein.  
  
"Und was machen wir jetzt?", seufzte Hisashi.  
  
"Ist doch ganz klar!", meinte Jiro. "Wir brauchen einen neuen Drummer!"  
  
"Das ist mir auch klar!", fuhr der hübsche Gitarrist den armen Bassisten an. "Nur so lange wir den nicht haben, können wir nicht richtig arbeiten!"  
  
Takuro raufte sich verzweifelt die Haare. Erst kamen Teru und Hisashi zu spät, und nun hatten sie keinen Schlagzeuger. Zu allem Überfluss mussten sich diese zwei Hitzköpfe Jiro und Hisa auch noch deswegen streiten. "Wir machen eine Pause.", sagte der Bandleader schließlich.  
  
Alle sahen ihn fragend an, selbst Hisashi und Jiro unterbrachen ihr Wortgefecht. "Eine Pause? Für wie lange?"  
  
"So lange, bis wir einen neuen Drummer haben und wieder arbeiten können.", erwiderte Takuro matt. Es gefiel ihm nicht, jetzt einfach so mittendrin aufzuhören. Aber es ging nicht anders. Außerdem war es ja nicht für immer, sondern nur für eine kurze Zeit. Zumindest hoffte er das.  
  
"Und was machen wir in der Zwischenzeit?", fragte Teru leise. Auch ihm gefiel das Ganze nicht. Sugizo mochte noch so sehr auf die Sterblichen schimpfen, aber er mochte seine Band.  
  
Eigentlich dürfte er kein Problem haben, eine neue Band zu finden. Er konnte gut Schlagzeug spielen und noch besser singen. Musiker waren ersetzbar. Aber auch nur so lange man sie nicht näher kannte und mit ihnen befreundet war. Er würde also warten, bis sie mit GLAY weitermachen konnten.  
  
"Genau, was machen wir in der Zwischenzeit?", wollte auch Hisashi wissen. Auch er hoffte, dass diese Pause kurz ausfallen würde. Eine unbekannte Band war immer noch besser als gar keine.  
  
"In der Zwischenzeit...", setzte Takuro an und alle anderen im Raum lauschten ihm gebannt. Der große, braunhaarige Mann seufzte. "Im Moment können wir einfach nur abwarten. Und uns überlegen, was wir genau tun werden, wenn sich ein neuer Schlagzeuger findet."  
  
"Eh? Was meinst du denn damit?", wunderte sich Jiro.  
  
Hisashi versetzte ihm einen leichten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. "Genau deswegen sollst du ja nachdenken! Baka!"  
  
Jiro schmollte. "Soll das heißen, GLAY löst sich auf?"  
  
"Niemals!"  
  
Alle sahen Teru erstaunt an. Noch nie hatten sie ihn so entschlossen gesehen wie jetzt.  
  
"GLAY bleibt bestehen! Wir alle haben bereits zu viele Opfer gebracht, als dass wir so einfach aufgeben könnten!" Er sah auffordernd in die Runde. "Oder will noch jemand außer Akira kneifen und aussteigen?"  
  
Hisashi seufzte, Jiro blinzelte verwirrt. Takuro schwieg.  
  
"Ihr könnt nicht einfach so aufgeben.", meldete sich nun Shuichi zu Wort. "Auch ich habe hart dafür kämpfen müssen, um es mit meiner Band zu etwas zu bringen! Auch wenn ich oft nicht weiter wusste, ich habe nicht aufgegeben! Und es hat sich gelohnt! Für euch wird es sich auch lohnen!" Er sah die Member von GLAY auffordernd an.  
  
"Ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor, aufzugeben.", meinte Jiro. "Ich spiele gern mit Teru, Takuro und Hisashi zusammen."  
  
Takuro nickte. "Nach der Pause machen wir definitiv weiter. In der Zwischenzeit überlegen wir uns, was wir eventuell besser machen können."  
  
"Dann ist es also beschlossene Sache.", stellte Hisa fest. "Aber dass mir ein Kind eine Moralpredigt hält, hätte ich nie für möglich gehalten. Ich hab dich wohl unterschätzt, Kleiner." 


	15. Informationssuche

"Irgendwie kommt mir dieser Typ bekannt vor...", murmelte K vor sich hin. "Ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht, wo ich ihn schon mal gesehen habe..."  
Sakuma blinzelte. "Du kennst Teru? Das habe ich ja noch gar nicht gewusst!"  
"Ich kenne ihn auch nicht wirklich. Ich weiß nur, dass ich dieses Gesicht schon einmal irgendwo gesehen habe. Das ist alles." Der blonde Amerikaner gab einen Befehl ein, damit das System in allen verfügbaren Datenbanken nach Teru's Bild, Daten zu GLAY und eventuellen Freunden und Bekannten von dem Mann suchte. Er seufzte. "Das kann die ganze Nacht dauern...", meinte er zu Ryuichi und schaltete den Monitor aus. "Lass uns nach Hause gehen, es ist schon spät."  
Gemeinsam verließen die beiden den Raum und K schloss hinter sich die Tür ab. Es war ohnehin schon riskant, den PC einfach laufen zu lassen.  
Eigentlich wollte der Manager den grünhaarigen Sänger nach Hause fahren, aber der hatte keine Lust. 


	16. Luna Sea

Sugizo war gerade dabei, seine Gitarre neu zu stimmen, als Ryuichi verkündete, dass sie heute abend noch ein Konzert geben würden. Der Mann mit den pinkschwarzen Haaren sah auf. "Und das sagst du uns erst jetzt?"  
  
J seufzte. "Eigentlich sollten wir uns daran gewöhnt haben, dass er dauernd irgendwelche kurzfristigen Auftritte organisiert..."  
  
"Eigentlich schon, aber mich nervt diese dauernde Hetzerei. Wir sind keine Sterblichen! Wir haben Zeit!"  
  
"Wenn es dir nicht passt, kannst du ja jederzeit aussteigen.", brummte Ryuichi. "Vielleicht nimmt Teru dich ja in seiner Band auf."  
  
Sugi verzog das Gesicht. "Erstens ist es nicht Teru's Band, er ist dort nur Sänger. Zweitens will ich nicht aussteigen. Drittens besteht GLAY zu mindestens 75% - also bis auf Teru - aus Sterblichen! Was will ich da?"  
  
"Ich dachte, du magst Teru so gern?"  
  
"Hast du etwa ein Problem mit ihm?" Sugizo sah Ryuichi wütend an. Hatte Teru etwa doch Recht gehabt mit seiner Vermutung, dass Ryuichi eventuell eifersüchtig war?  
  
"Ich habe kein Problem mit Teru selbst. Mir gefällt es nur nicht, dass er sich so viel mit Menschen abgibt. Wenn ich daran denke, dass er sein Leben für diesen Jungen riskiert, wird mir übel!", erwiderte Ryuichi.  
  
Nun wurden J, Shinya und Inoran hellhörig. "Ein Vampir setzt sein Leben für einen Menschen aufs Spiel?"  
  
Sugi nickte düster und warf Ryuichi einen finsteren Blick zu. "Teru macht das nur, weil er minderjährig ist und trotzdem von einem anderen Vampir angegriffen wurde. Außerdem scheint der Junge es wert zu sein, gerettet zu werden."  
  
"Welcher Vampir hat es gewagt, einen Minderjährigen anzugreifen?", wollte Shinya von Sugizo wissen.  
  
Der Mann mit den pinkschwarz gefärbten Haaren sagte nichts, sondern sah Ryuichi nur weiterhin an und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
"Du meinst doch nicht etwa...?" J deutete auf Ryuichi.  
  
"Genau.", murmelte Sugihara.  
  
"Warum?", wandte sich nun J an Ryuichi.  
  
"Es war niemand sonst da und ich musste etwas essen.", erwiderte der schwarzhaarige Mann. Er sah auf die Uhr. "Entweder machen wir uns jetzt langsam auf den Weg zu unserem Auftritt oder ihr streitet euch jetzt hier deswegen und ich gehe allein!"  
  
Damit war das Thema erledigt - vorerst. 


	17. Wiedersehen

"Cool! Guck mal, K! Da spielt eine Band!", rief Sakuma begeistert, als sie an einem kleinen Pub vorbeikamen. Der blonde Amerikaner verdrehte die Augen. "Willst du da jetzt wirklich rein?"  
  
Der grünhaarige Sänger wollte. Eigentlich hätte er sich das denken können. Wieso hatte er überhaupt erst gefragt? Er warf einen Blick auf das Schild, das am Fenster hing. 'Tonight's Live Act - LUNA SEA!'  
  
"Von denen habe ich noch nie etwas gehört.", brummte der Manager.  
  
"Ich auch nicht. Deswegen will ich ja rein! Schade, dass GLAY nicht hier auftreten. Ich hätte sie mir gern angesehen!" Ryuichi schien sich vor lauter Begeisterung gar nicht mehr zurückhalten zu können.  
  
K seufzte und zog die Tür von dem Pub auf. Er hatte zwar im Moment nicht wirklich Lust, sich mitten in der Nacht eine unbekannte Live Band anzusehen, aber er wusste, dass er Sakuma auf keinen Fall umstimmen konnte. Also würde er wohl in den sauren Apfel beißen müssen.  
  
Als die beiden den stickigen Pub betraten, war die Band gerade dabei, ihre Instrumente aufzubauen. K sah sich um. Viel Publikum war nicht anwesend, was darauf zurückzuführen war, dass LUNA SEA nicht gerade bekannt waren.  
  
Ryuichi interessierte sich weniger dafür, wie viele Leute hier waren. Er betrachtete die Band genauer. Einer der Musiker stach ihm besonders ins Auge. Er hatte schulterlange pinkschwarz gefärbte Haare und war gerade dabei, seine Gitarre am Verstärker anzuschließen. Als der Mann sich umdrehte, erkannte Sakuma ihn.  
  
"Sugizo!", rief er laut aus und stürmte direkt auf den Gitarristen zu. K zuckte bei dem Aufschrei zusammen und versuchte, den grünhaarigen Sänger zurückzuhalten, erwischte ihn allerdings nicht mehr.  
  
Die Member von LUNA SEA sahen erstaunt auf und unterbrachen ihre Arbeit für einen Moment.  
  
Sakuma fiel Sugihara vor lauter Wiedersehensfreude um den Hals. Der Mann mit den pinkschwarzen Haaren war auf diesen 'Überfall' nicht vorbereitet gewesen und kippte nach hinten über - Sakuma mit ihm.  
  
"Ich hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass wir dich hier sehen! Wir wussten ja gar nicht, dass du auch in einer Band bist. Kumagorou hat dich vermisst!", schnatterte Ryuichi los, ohne von dem Gitarristen aufzustehen oder ihn loszulassen.  
  
"Ryuichi!", ächzte Sugi. "Geh bitte runter von mir, du bist schwer!"  
  
Der grünhaarige Mann stand auf und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, er lächelte verlegen. "Gomen nasai, Sugizo!"  
  
Froh darüber, das Gewicht auf seinem Oberkörper los zu sein, atmete Sugihara auf und erhob sich ebenfalls. "Daijoubu da.", meinte er zu Sakuma. "Es überrascht mich, dich hier zu sehen, Ryuichi."  
  
"Ryuichi? Du kennst ihn?", fragte J verwundert.  
  
Sugizo nickte. "Flüchtig. Ich sehe ihn jetzt zum zweiten Mal." Er lächelte Sakuma zu, der recht zerknirscht wirkte und Kumagorou umklammerte. "Wie ich sehe, hast du Kuma-chan auch mitgebracht!", freute er sich.  
  
K trat neben den grünhaarigen Sänger und warf einen abschätzenden Blick auf J und Sugizo. "Das ist der Freund von Kobashi, von dem du erzählt hast?"  
  
Ryuichi nickte eifrig. "Hai! Sou desu ne!"  
  
"Hm." Der Mann mit den pinkschwarzen Haaren machte einen ganz netten Eindruck, auch wenn er K nicht ganz geheuer war. Dann fiel sein Blick auf den schwarzhaarigen Mann, der sie von der Bühne aus genauestens beobachtete. 


	18. Der erste Kuss

"Zwei Wochen!", schimpfte Hisashi, als er seine Zigarette im Aschenbecher ausdrückte. Sie saßen bei Teru in der Küche, rauchten und tranken Bier, was das Zeug hielt - mit Ausnahme von Shuichi, der in Teru's Bett lag und schlief - und diskutierten darüber, was sie während ihrer Zwangspause machen sollten.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, warum du dich so aufregst, Tono-chan. Es sind doch nur zwei Wochen.", murmelte Teru. "Wenigstens ist es nicht für immer."  
  
Der junge Gitarrist öffnete seine mittlerweile neunte Bierdose und sah den Sänger mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Du hängst sehr an GLAY, ne?"  
  
Teru sah nicht auf und antwortete auch nicht.  
  
Hisashi krampfte das Herz zusammen, als er seinen Freund so niedergeschlagen dort sitzen sah. Die Band bedeutete ihm wirklich alles. Er selbst war oft niedergeschlagen und frustriert gewesen, weil niemand zu ihren Konzerten kam. Teru war der größte Optimist unter ihnen. Er hatte es immer wieder geschafft, sie alle aufzumuntern.  
  
Der Gitarrist wusste nicht, woran es lag, aber egal, wie verzweifelt er war - wenn Teru sagte, dass alles gut werden würde... dann hatte Hisa das Gefühl, dass wirklich alles gut werden würde! Dann wusste er es einfach! Teru vermittelte ihm ein Gefühl der Sicherheit und Geborgenheit, das er zuvor nie gekannt hatte.  
  
Sanft legte er dem schwarzhaarigen Sänger eine Hand auf den Unterarm. "Es wird alles wieder gut, Tekko-chan. Du wirst sehen...", versuchte er, seinen Freund aufzumuntern.  
  
Nun sah Teru endlich auf. Er lächelte sogar ein wenig. "Arigatou, Tono- chan...", meinte er leise.  
  
"Doumo. Dafür sind Freunde da.", erwiderte Hisashi. "Aber wenn ich auf die Uhr sehe, wird mir schlecht."  
  
Teru sah auf die Uhr. Es war schon nach eins. Und sie mussten beide früh aufstehen und zur Arbeit gehen... "Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen?"  
  
"Wenn du willst!"  
  
"Klar, dann kann ich mir auf dem Rückweg noch etwas zu Essen besorgen. Langsam bekomme ich Hunger."  
  
Teru sah noch einmal nach Shuichi. Der Junge schlief tief und fest. Dann verließ er mit Hisashi leise die Wohnung.  
  
"Eigentlich hätte ich ja gesagt, du kannst bei mir schlafen. Aber da Shuichi im Moment da ist, ist das ein wenig ungünstig.", meinte der Sänger entschuldigend.  
  
Der Gitarrist winkte ab. "Daijoubu da. Ich habe ja gesehen, dass es ihm nicht gut geht. Und ich weiß, wie sehr du dich immer um andere Menschen kümmerst." Er lächelte. "Ich verstehe nicht, wie du so hilfsbereit sein kannst. Du hast es doch selbst nicht gerade leicht."  
  
"Ach, ich komm schon zurecht."  
  
"Das mag sein. Ich... wenn irgendwas ist, kannst du immer zu mir kommen."  
  
"Ich weiß." Teru schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln, bei dem sein Herz schneller schlug. Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf. Was war nur mit ihm los in der letzten Zeit?  
  
"Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte der Sänger besorgt.  
  
Hisa schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, es ist nichts."  
  
"Sicher?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
Den Rest des Weges schwiegen beide. Als sie vor Hisashi's Tür ankamen, drehte sich der Gitarrist zu dem Sänger um. "Kommst du noch auf ein Bier mit rein?"  
  
Doch Teru schüttelte den Kopf. "Gomen, heute nicht. Ich will Shuichi nicht zu lang allein lassen. Außerdem komme ich fast um vor Hunger. Ein andermal, ja?"  
  
Hisashi nickte. Er fand es schade, dass Teru direkt wieder gehen wollte. Aber er konnte verstehen, dass der Sänger um den Jungen besorgt war. "Ich komm euch die Tage mal besuchen.", meinte er.  
  
Bevor er weiter sprechen konnte, trat Teru einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Er konnte den warmen Atem des schwarzhaarigen Mannes auf seinem Gesicht spüren. Er fühlte sich hilflos, als Teru seine weichen Lippen sanft über seine eigenen legte.  
  
Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. So überraschend, wie diese zärtliche Berührung gekommen war, so schnell war sie wieder vorbei.  
  
"Vergiss mich nicht.", hauchte Teru ihm ins Ohr, drehte sich um und ging.  
  
Hisashi lehnte sich kraftlos an die Tür und sah dem Sänger atemlos nach. "Niemals...", flüsterte er, kurz bevor Teru in der Dunkelheit der Nacht verschwand. 


	19. Die Lösung des Problems?

Teru lächelte still vor sich hin. Er war zwar schon ein ganzes Stück weit entfernt, aber er konnte dennoch hören, wie Tono-chan ein leises "Niemals" flüsterte. Also hatte er sich doch nicht getäuscht, was die Gefühle des Gitarristen anging. Vorsichtig berührte er mit den Fingerspitzen seine Lippen. Er hatte es endlich getan. Er hatte Hisashi geküsst. Wenn auch nur kurz. Dabei hatte er es schon so lange tun wollen, aber er hatte sich nie getraut.  
  
Schon als er den jungen Mann zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, hatte er sich zu ihm hingezogen gefühlt. Aber er hatte Hi-chan nicht überrumpeln wollen. Außerdem hatte er Zeit. Mehr als alles andere. Trotzdem wusste Teru nicht, warum Hisashi eine solche Faszination auf ihn ausübte. Eigentlich konnte es ihm egal sein. Das einzige, was den schwarzhaarigen Sänger wirklich traurig machte, war, dass er den Gitarristen nur allzu bald wieder verlieren würde. Ihm selbst stand praktisch die Ewigkeit zur Verfügung, doch Hisa würde mit der Zeit alt werden und sterben. Klar, theoretisch könnte Teru ihn zu einem Vampir machen. Die Macht dazu hatte er. Aber dann würde er nicht mit ihm zusammen sein können.  
  
Teru seufzte und blieb stehen. Genau das war der Grund, warum er nie eine tiefere Beziehung eingegangen war. Er verabscheute das Gefühl der Leere, nachdem man einen Partner verloren hatte. Er hatte das schon durchgemacht, als er selbst noch sterblich gewesen war. Nur zu dumm, dass es Vampiren nicht erlaubt war, eine enge Beziehung zueinander aufzubauen...  
  
Er lächelte. "Du kannst rauskommen, Sugi-chan!"  
  
"So was Dummes aber auch!", grinste der Mann mit den pinkschwarz gefärbten Haaren, als er aus dem Schatten einer schmalen Gasse heraustrat. "Ich hatte gehofft, ich würde mehr zu sehen bekommen!"  
  
"Das hättest du wohl gern.!" Teru grinste ebenfalls. "Dabei hast du uns nicht einmal die ganze Zeit beobachtet."  
  
"Ging ja auch nicht. Ich komme gerade von einem Auftritt.", erwiderte Sugizo und tat als wäre er geknickt. "Wieso bist du nicht bei Hisa geblieben? Ich hätte wirklich gern noch mehr gesehen!"  
  
Teru verzog das Gesicht. "Du weißt, dass der Junge noch bei mir zu Hause ist. Ich will ihn nicht die ganze Nacht allein lassen."  
  
"Stimmt. Wie geht es ihm?"  
  
"Er hat sich ein wenig erholt, aber wirklich gut geht es ihm noch nicht."  
  
"Hm."  
  
"Ist dir eigentlich schon was eingefallen?"  
  
"Wann denn? Zuerst hatten wir Probe, und dann den Auftritt, von dem ich gerade erst zurück bin!"  
  
"Gomen, ich vergaß. Ich mach mir halt nur Sorgen."  
  
"Das weiß ich. Das einzige, was mir so auf Anhieb einfällt, ist, den Jungen zum Vampir zu machen."  
  
Teru schluckte. Es gefiel ihm nicht wirklich, den Kleinen zum Vampir zu machen. Aber diese Alternative war ihm weitaus lieber, als ihn töten zu müssen. "Ich werde mit ihm darüber reden."  
  
"Was? Bist du verrückt?"  
  
"Er soll wenigstens die Wahl haben. Er soll es sich wenigstens aussuchen können, ob er lieber kurz und schmerzlos sterben will, oder sich diese Tortur antun will. Du weißt selbst, wie es ist, zum Vampir zu werden!"  
  
Sugizo dachte kurz darüber nach, schließlich nickte er. "Du hast Recht. Es wäre unfair, wenn wir ihn einfach zum Vampir machen würden. Aber wenn wir es machen, sollten wir uns beeilen."  
  
"Ich weiß." Teru sah nach oben. "Sobald er aufwacht, werde ich mit ihm darüber reden. Wenn er einverstanden ist, tun wir es morgen nacht. Dann steht der Vollmond am höchsten."  
  
"Gut. Aber jetzt lass uns erst einmal etwas essen. Ich sterbe vor Hunger!" 


	20. Essenszeit

"Siehst du den da?" Sugizo deutete mit den Augen auf einen großen braunhaarigen Mann mit Brille. "Den können wir uns teilen."  
  
Teru nickte. "Ja, das ist gut. Die da hinten -" Er warf einen Blick auf eine kleine, schlanke Frau. "- können wir nicht nehmen. Ihr Blut ist unrein."  
  
"Irgendeine Krankheit, würde ich sagen."  
  
"Genau. Nehmen wir also nur den Großen. Der reicht für uns beide. Alles andere wäre Verschwendung."  
  
"Eben. Ich bin zwar noch lange nicht so menschenfreundlich wie du, aber mit dem Essen gehe ich vorsichtig um."  
  
Leise folgten Teru und Sugizo ihrem Opfer. Als sie sicher waren, dass sie niemand beobachtete, sprang Sugizo leichtfüßig auf das Häuserdach direkt neben ihm, lief ein paar Meter, und sprang dann wieder hinunter, dem Mann vor die Füße.  
  
"Um Himmels Willen! Ist Ihnen etwas passiert?", fragte der Brillenträger besorgt.  
  
Während Sugi ihn ablenkte, holte Teru auf. Er packte den Mann am Genick, ein kurzer Druck an der richtigen Stelle, und der Mann sackte bewusstlos in sich zusammen.  
  
"Eigentlich ist es mir ja lieber, wenn sie bei Bewusstsein sind, aber ich will mich nicht beschweren. Essen ist Essen.", meinte Sugihara, als er seine Zähne bleckte. Er beugte sich über den Hals des Opfers und versenkte seine langen Reißzähne langsam und genussvoll in der Halsschlagader des Mannes.  
  
Während er trank, achtete Teru darauf, dass niemand kam und sie störte. Nach wenigen Minuten war Sugizo fertig. "Du bist dran."  
  
Sugi leckte sich das restliche Blut von den Lippen, als sich Teru nun über sein Opfer beugte. Der schwarzhaarige Mann spürte, wie das Blut, seine Lebensenergie, seinen Körper durchflutete. Es war immer wieder ein berauschendes Gefühl, das Blut eines Menschen zu trinken.  
  
Teru achtete darauf, rechtzeitig aufzuhören, damit dem Mann noch genug Blut blieb, um zu überleben. Auch wenn es verdammt schwer war. Aber er wollte keinen Menschen töten. Sich von ihnen zu ernähren war eine Sache. Aber es war besser, seine Opfer am Leben zu lassen. Dann konnte man sich später noch mal an ihnen gütlich tun. 


	21. Leid

Als Shuichi aufwachte, war es still und dunkel. Scheinbar schlief Teru schon. Mussten Vampire eigentlich schlafen? Er wusste es nicht. Zuvor hatte er immer geglaubt, dass Vampire tagsüber schliefen, weil sie das Sonnenlicht nicht vertrugen und nachts jagten.  
  
Leise stand der Junge auf und tapste in die Küche. Er hatte furchtbaren Durst, das war auch der Grund, warum er wach geworden war. Shindou machte das Licht in der Küche an. Teru war nicht hier. Er ging ins Schlafzimmer zurück und machte auch dort das Licht an. Dort war er auch nicht. Der pinkhaarige Sänger biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Wo konnte der schwarzhaarige Mann sein? Und wie lange war er schon weg? Er sah auf die Uhr - es war fast halb vier! Was um alles in der Welt mochte Teru um diese Uhrzeit wohl machen?  
  
Schließlich schüttelte er seufzend den Kopf. Warum machte er sich eigentlich solche Sorgen? Womöglich war Teru einfach nur ein wenig spazieren. Oder er brachte Hisashi nach Hause. Und hier würde ihm sicher nichts passieren.  
  
Shuichi öffnete den Kühlschrank und verzog das Gesicht. Der Inhalt bestand hauptsächlich aus Bierdosen. Das erinnerte ihn an Yuki. Langsam ging er einen Schritt zurück, dabei ließ er die Kühlschranktür los, die sofort zufiel.  
  
Ihm kamen die Tränen. Was, wenn er Yuki niemals wiedersehen würde? Wenn Teru und Sugizo nun doch keine Lösung fanden und er sterben musste? Sicher machte sich der blonde Schriftsteller Sorgen um ihn. Wahrscheinlich wusste er nicht einmal, wo er war!  
  
Schluchzend sank der Junge auf die Knie. Was, wenn Yuki nun dachte, er hätte ihn verlassen? Womöglich wollte der kühle Autor nichts mehr von ihm wissen. Vielleicht war er ja froh, ihn los zu sein. Wenn man bedachte, wie Yuki sich in der letzten Zeit verhalten hatte, war das gar nicht so unwahrscheinlich. Er hörte nicht, wie die Wohnungstür leise aufgeschlossen wurde und Teru die Wohnung betrat.  
  
"Shuichi?" Er erhielt keine Antwort. Das Licht in der Küche brannte, ebenso im Schlafzimmer. Der schwarzhaarige Mann blinzelte. Er fühlte, dass der Junge litt. Leise ging er in die Küche und sah Shuichi weinend vor dem Kühlschrank knien. Teru trat auf das kleine Häufchen Elend zu und ging neben ihm in die Hocke. Er nahm den Jungen in den Arm und fuhr ihm sacht über den Rücken, um ihn ein wenig zu beruhigen.  
  
"Shhht... ist ja schon gut...", flüsterte er leise. "Du vermisst Yuki sehr, hm?"  
  
Shuichi war nicht in der Lage zu antworten, er nickte nur. Es dauerte gut eine halbe Stunde, bis der Kleine sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Schließlich hörte er auf zu schluchzen und hob den Kopf. Er sah Teru mit großen tränenerfüllten Augen an.  
  
Dem schwarzhaarigen Mann brach fast das Herz, als er den Schmerz und die Angst in den Augen des Jungen sah.  
  
"Ich will nicht sterben!", wimmerte Shindou mit brüchiger Stimme. "Ich will Yuki wiedersehen! Aber... aber ich habe Angst, dass er mich nicht mehr sehen will!"  
  
Teru musste schlucken. Er konnte den Jungen verstehen. Wäre er jetzt in seiner Situation, würde es ihm nicht anders ergehen. Er würde auch nur an Hisashi denken... "Wenn du nicht willst, musst du nicht sterben.", murmelte er. "Und dann kannst du deinen Yuki wiedersehen."  
  
"Hontou-ni?" Shuichi's Augen wurden noch größer. "Heißt das... ihr habt eine Lösung gefunden?"  
  
Teru nickte.  
  
"Welche?", wollte der pinkhaarige Sänger wissen. Nun sah er ihn voller Erwartung und Hoffnung an.  
  
Es fiel dem schwarzhaarigen Mann nicht gerade leicht, dem Jungen zu sagen, worin diese Lösung bestand, aber er musste es tun. Auch wenn dem Kleinen die Alternative nicht unbedingt gefallen würde. "Wir machen dich zum Vampir."  
  
Shuichi kippte fast nach hinten, als er das hörte. "Mich... mich zum..." Er schluckte. "Eine andere Lösung gibt es nicht?", fragte er leise. Teru schüttelte den Kopf. "Leider nein. Entweder du wirst zum Vampir oder du musst sterben. Du hast die Wahl."  
  
Der Junge dachte eine Weile darüber nach. Dann nickte er langsam. "Daijoubu.", meinte er. "Ich will nicht sterben! Ich kann auch meine Band nicht im Stich lassen!" Entschlossen ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten.  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Mann zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Hätte ich damals die Wahl gehabt, wäre ich wahrscheinlich lieber gestorben.", murmelte er. "Zum Vampir zu werden ist schmerzhaft."  
  
"Das ist mir egal! Für Yuki und Bad Luck werde ich durchhalten!"  
  
Teru war wirklich erstaunt von der Entschlossenheit des Jungen. Ihm lag wohl sehr viel daran, seinen Yuki wiederzusehen. Er lächelte. "Okay. Dann werden wir das Ganze morgen nacht in Angriff nehmen."  
  
"Morgen schon?"  
  
"Da steht der Vollmond am höchsten. Das ist eine sehr günstige Gelegenheit. Ansonsten müssten wir noch einen Monat warten."  
  
"Geht das nur bei Vollmond?" Shuichi war verblüfft.  
  
"Theoretisch geht es auch an anderen Tagen. Aber bei Vollmond ist es halt am besten. Außerdem ist dann das Risiko geringer."  
  
"Welches Risiko?"  
  
"Dass einer dabei stirbt. Wenn der Vollmond so hoch steht wie morgen, liegt das Risiko fast bei null. An anderen Tagen bei bis zu sechzig Prozent. Da Sugizo mir dabei hilft, ist das Risiko sogar noch geringer."  
  
"Mit etwas Pech könnte ich also doch sterben?"  
  
"Du... oder ich..."  
  
"Eh?" Nun war Shindou vollends verwirrt. "Wieso?"  
  
"Das wirst du morgen sehen. Es ist zu kompliziert, dir das jetzt zu erklären. Also, bist du bereit, dieses Risiko einzugehen?"  
  
Shuichi blinzelte. "Ja... aber..."  
  
"Kein Aber!"  
  
"... aber ich will nicht, dass Ihnen etwas passiert!"  
  
"Dafür ist Sugizo dabei."  
  
"Warum machen Sie das alles für mich?"  
  
"Aus reiner Menschenliebe..."  
  
Der pinkhaarige Sänger verstand immer weniger. Auch wenn Teru ihm alles haargenau erklären würde, würde er es doch nicht verstehen. Nicht als Sterblicher. Wenn er erst einmal Vampir war, würde er es sicher irgendwann verstehen. Zumindest hoffte er das. Er traute sich fast nicht, weiter zu fragen, aber eines musste er noch wissen. "Wer hat Sie eigentlich zum Vampir gemacht?"  
  
Teru grinste. "Ich versichere dir, dass du ihn nicht kennst. Schließlich ist das schon mehrere Tausend Jahre her! Seinen Namen weiß ich selbst nicht mehr."  
  
Shuichi stockte der Atem. Mehrere Tausend Jahre! Dann musste Teru ja praktisch unsterblich sein! "Haben Sie also immer so ausgesehen?"  
  
Nun musste Teru lachen. "Nicht ganz!", meinte er. "Das Gesicht und die Statur sind immer sehr ähnlich. Ich passe mich immer der jeweiligen Umgebung an."  
  
Shindou wollte im Moment lieber nicht noch mehr fragen, er war ohnehin schon durcheinander genug. Vorerst musste er sich damit abfinden, dass er morgen zum Vampir gemacht wurde. Alles andere würde sich danach zeigen.  
  
"Du bist sicher müde, du solltest jetzt lieber schlafen gehen.", meinte Teru.  
  
"Und was ist mit Ihnen?", erwiderte der Junge. "Müssen Sie nicht schlafen?"  
  
"Vampire brauchen keinen Schlaf. Sicher, manchmal tut es ganz gut, zu schlafen. Aber wirklich notwendig ist es nicht unbedingt."  
  
"Es ist bestimmt anstrengend, jemanden zum Vampir zu machen. Vielleicht ist es besser, Sie ruhen sich ein wenig aus."  
  
Teru blinzelte. "Du bist wirklich außergewöhnlich. Ich habe noch nie von einem Sterblichen gehört, der sich um einen Vampir gesorgt hätte."  
  
Shuichi stand auf und zwinkerte dem schwarzhaarigen Mann zu. "Ich werde nicht mehr lange ein Sterblicher sein!" 


	22. Ich muss mit dir reden

Hisashi saß auf einer Bank und sah nach oben. Er hatte bisher nie darauf geachtet, aber jetzt, wo er mal genau hinsah, konnte er jede Menge Formen in den Wolken erkennen. Die eine sah aus wie ein Schaf, die nächste wie ein Boot, eine andere wiederum wie ein Herz. Verwirrt schüttelte der junge Gitarrist den Kopf. Ein Herz? Er musste wirklich eine blühende Phantasie haben. Und wer war daran schuld? Natürlich Tekko!  
Der Kuss von letzter Nacht - so kurz er auch gewesen sein mochte - ging ihm einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. War es also doch mehr als Freundschaft, was er für den Sänger empfand? Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er jemals so viel für einen anderen Menschen empfinden würde. Schon gar nicht für einen Mann! Der Ärmste war ziemlich durcheinander. Er war nicht sicher, ob Teru ihn geküsst hatte, weil er ebenso empfand, oder ob er ihn ärgern wollte.  
"Hey, Tono-chan! Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Teru erstaunt, als er neben seinem Freund stehen blieb.  
"Auf dich warten. Ich dachte mir, ich hole dich von der Arbeit ab."  
"Das tust du doch sonst nie!"  
"Aber heute!" Der Mann mit den orange gefärbten Haaren zündete sich eine Zigarette an und stand auf. "Oder hast du etwas dagegen?"  
Teru lächelte. "Natürlich habe ich nichts dagegen. Es wundert mich halt einfach nur."  
"Wie geht es dem Jungen?"  
"Als ich heute morgen zur Arbeit gegangen bin, hat er noch geschlafen. Aber er scheint sich ganz gut zu erholen." Der schwarzhaarige Mann legte den Kopf schief. "Im Moment ist Sugizo bei ihm, um auf ihn aufzupassen. Er hat heute frei."  
"Meinst du, es macht Sugihara etwas aus, noch eine Stunde länger auf ihn zu achten? Ich möchte mit dir reden."  
"Aha. Daher weht also der Wind!" Der Sänger grinste breit. "Es geht wohl um gestern?"  
Hisashi nickte. "Aber nicht hier. Lass uns zu mir gehen." 


	23. Endlich zusammen!

In Hisa's Wohnung angekommen, setzten sie sich in die Küche. In Anbetracht der Uhrzeit tranken sie Tee statt Bier. Teru sah seinen Freund forschend an. "Was hast du auf dem Herzen, Tono-chan? War gestern irgend etwas nicht in Ordnung?"  
  
Der junge Gitarrist drehte seine Tasse in den Händen und sah auf den Tisch. "Ich... ich frage mich einfach nur, was du dir gestern dabei gedacht hast..."  
  
"Gedacht?" Der Sänger legte einen Finger an die Nasenspitze. "Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, mir etwas dabei gedacht zu haben." Er lächelte Hisashi strahlend an.  
  
"Warum hast du dann...?" Er konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden, denn Teru unterbrach ihn. "Weil ich es tun wollte!"  
  
Hisa wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was er sagen sollte. "Aber...", stammelte er, schwieg dann aber. Was konnte er auch schon großartig dazu sagen? Er bekam eine Gänsehaut, als er Teru's Finger in seinem Nacken spürte. Wie hatte der Sänger es geschafft aufzustehen und sich hinter ihn zu stellen? Und das, ohne dass er etwas davon mitbekommen hatte? Er hatte ihm doch gerade noch gegenüber gesessen!  
  
"Du denkst einfach zuviel nach, Tono-chan!", wisperte Tekko neben seinem Ohr, was Hisashi einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. "Was soll das?" Hisa hatte Probleme, seine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten. "Wieso tust du das?"  
  
"Weil ich dich mag! Und ich weiß, dass du mich ebenfalls magst!", murmelte Teru und küsste sanft das Ohrläppchen des Gitarristen.  
  
"Du willst mich doch nur ärgern!" Tono wünschte sich einerseits verzweifelt, dass der Sänger aufhörte, bevor er noch den Verstand verlor. Andererseits hoffte er, dass Teru weiter machte. Es tat so gut, die Nähe und die Wärme des anderen zu spüren.  
  
Teru trat einen Schritt zurück und verzog das Gesicht. "Ich will dich überhaupt nicht ärgern... Ich habe schon so lange darauf gewartet, dir sagen oder zeigen zu können, wie sehr ich dich mag."  
  
"Und warum jetzt so plötzlich?"  
  
"Weil ich mir vorher nicht sicher war, ob du mich wirklich magst. Also... ob ich für dich mehr bin als nur ein guter Freund und Kollege."  
  
Hisashi blinzelte. "Das... das habe ich nicht gewusst. Suman na." Er stand auf und trat auf Teru zu. Vorsichtig strich er dem schwarzhaarigen Mann die Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Du bist schon länger mehr als nur ein Freund für mich. Du bist für mich mehr als jemals ein anderer Mensch war oder je sein wird!"  
  
"Hontou-ni?"  
  
Der Gitarrist nickte. "Hontou!"  
  
Teru strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und küsste Hisashi. 


	24. Sugizo passt auf Shuichi auf

Sugizo sah auf die Uhr und lächelte. Teru war spät dran. Er hätte schon vor über einer Stunde von der Arbeit zurück sein müssen. Aber das war in Ordnung. Der schwarzhaarige Mann war sicher bei Tonomura. Er wusste, was Teru für den Gitarristen mit den orange gefärbten Haaren empfand. Und nach dem, was er in der letzten Nacht gesehen und gehört hatte, war es nur zu wahrscheinlich, dass die beiden nun zusammen waren. Sugi hoffte nur, dass Teru am Abend einigermaßen rechtzeitig kam. Schließlich wollte er den Jungen 'retten', er hatte gesagt, dass sie den Kleinen diese Nacht zum Vampir machen würden. Und dann wäre es besser, wenn er dann auch da war.  
  
Der Mann mit den pinkschwarz gefärbten Haaren war nicht bereit, das - wenn auch minimale - Risiko für Teru ganz alleine einzugehen. Auch wenn es bei hochstehendem Vollmond am günstigsten war, einen Vampir zu erschaffen - ein gewisses Risiko bestand immer. Es konnte immer mal etwas schief gehen. Es war immer sicherer, wenn noch ein weiterer Vampir dabei war, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen und im Notfall einzugreifen.  
  
Der einzige Grund, warum Sugi sich bereit erklärt hatte, Teru bei dieser Aktion zu unterstützen, war, dass sie seit gut sechs- oder siebenhundert Jahren die besten Freunde waren. Und er wusste, dass Teru für ihn dasselbe tun würde, wenn es notwendig sein sollte.  
  
"Wo bleibt eigentlich Teru? Sollte er nicht schon längst wieder zurück sein?", fragte Shuichi, ,der gerade die Küche betrat.  
  
"Oh, du bist wieder wach!" Sugizo sah den pinkhaarigen Jungen mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Der Kleine schlief im Moment enorm viel. Er hatte so seine Zweifel, ob er die kommende Nacht überstehen würde. "Bist du sicher, dass du das heute nacht machen willst? Es ist gefährlich. Besonders in deinem momentanen Zustand.", meinte er besorgt zu Shuichi. "So, wie es dir im Moment geht, können wir für nichts garantieren."  
  
Shuichi nickte entschlossen. "Ich bin mir auf jeden Fall sicher. Es besteht eine Chance, dass es gut geht. Das Risiko bin ich bereit, einzugehen. Ich vertraue Teru. Und Teru vertraut Ihnen. Also kann eigentlich nichts schief gehen."  
  
Sugihara blinzelte erstaunt. Der Junge war anscheinend voller Optimismus. Der Mann mit den pinkschwarz gefärbten Haaren bewunderte das. Er bewunderte auch Teru dafür, dass sein Optimismus scheinbar durch nichts gebrochen werden konnte. "Wir werden sehen, ob wirklich alles gut geht. Sobald der Mond aufgeht, können wir schon mal mit den Vorbereitungen anfangen. Aber dafür muss Teru dann erst mal da sein.", meinte er.  
  
"Wo ist er eigentlich?", wollte Shindou wieder wissen.  
  
"Bei seinem Freund, nehme ich an."  
  
"Sein Freund?"  
  
"Hisashi."  
  
"Eh?" Shuichi kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. "Sind die beiden zusammen?"  
  
"Ich denke schon." Sugizo grinste. "Es sah mir heute morgen jedenfalls ganz danach aus."  
  
"Heute morgen?"  
  
"Ich hatte letzte Nacht einen Auftritt. Und als ich von dort zurückkam, habe ich die beiden gesehen."  
  
"Ach so. Gestern abend sah es nämlich überhaupt noch nicht danach aus."  
  
"Bist du sicher?" Sugizo zwinkerte dem Jungen zu. "Gestern abend waren sie vielleicht noch nicht zusammen. Aber wenn du genau darauf geachtet hast, dürfte dir aufgefallen sein, dass die beiden mehr als nur Freundschaft verbindet."  
  
Shuichi dachte darüber nach. Gestern hatte er sich nicht allzu viel dabei gedacht, aber Hisashi's Reaktion, als er - Shindou - mit Teru aus dem Schlafzimmer gekommen war, konnte wirklich ein wenig Eifersucht gewesen sein. Auch die Blicke, die der Gitarrist mit den orange gefärbten Haaren dem schwarzhaarigen Mann zugeworfen hatte, hatten eigentlich Bände gesprochen.  
  
"Also ist es dir auch aufgefallen.", bemerkte Sugizo.  
  
Shindou nickte bedächtig. "Zunächst eigentlich nicht. Aber jetzt, wo Sie das sagen, und ich genauer darüber nachdenke, schon."  
  
Sugihara grinste zufrieden. "Ich hab doch gewusst, dass du nicht auf den Kopf gefallen bist. Man muss kein Vampir sein, um zu merken, dass die beiden bis über beide Ohren ineinander verliebt sind!"  
  
"Aber wird Teru nicht traurig sein, wenn Hisashi einmal stirbt? Oder ist er auch ein Vampir?", fragte Shuichi vorsichtig.  
  
"Nein, Hisashi ist ein Mensch."  
  
"Oh.", murmelte der pinkhaarige Junge. "Wieso macht Teru ihn denn nicht auch zum Vampir? Dann könnten die beiden doch für immer zusammen bleiben!"  
  
"Das geht nicht."  
  
"Was geht nicht? Ihn zum Vampir zu machen oder mit ihm zusammen zu bleiben?"  
  
"Teru kann nur eines von beidem. Entweder mit Hisashi zusammen sein oder ihn zum Vampir machen. Beides geht nicht."  
  
"Warum nicht?"  
  
"Weil Vampire untereinander keine tiefere Beziehung eingehen dürfen. Es ist verboten. Und außerdem tödlich für mindestens einen von beiden."  
  
Shuichi war ehrlich geschockt. Das hatte er gar nicht gewusst. Das bedeutete, dass Teru Hisashi verlieren würde. Früher oder später auf jeden Fall. Es sei denn, er nahm es in Kauf, Hisa zwar bei sich zu haben, aber nicht mit ihm zusammen sein zu können. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass es für Teru nicht gerade einfach war. Es war immer hart, jemanden zu verlieren, den man liebte. Egal wie alt man war. Aber wenn man von vornherein wusste, dass man mit dem geliebten Menschen nur eine - für Vampire recht kurze - gewisse Zeit gemeinsam verbringen konnte, war das mit Sicherheit noch viel schwerer. Shindou schluckte. Das Problem würde er selbst auch haben - mit Yuki.  
  
"Was ist los, Kleiner? Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte Sugi mit einem Anflug von Besorgnis in der Stimme. "Jetzt kipp mir hier bloß nicht um! Sonst können wir das Ganze vergessen und Teru dreht mir den Hals um!"  
  
Verwirrt sah Shuichi auf. Er war so sehr in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass ihm gar nicht aufgefallen war, dass er sich an der Wand hatte herabgleiten lassen und nun auf dem Boden saß. Langsam hob er eine Hand und berührte sein Gesicht. Seine Wangen waren nass. Tränen...? Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er weinte... Er wusste nicht einmal genau, warum. Wahrscheinlich weil er einerseits Teru bedauerte, und andererseits traurig war, nicht für immer mit Yuki zusammen sein zu können. Und wohl auch darüber, dass das Schicksal so ungnädig und grausam war.  
  
"Es geht schon... alles in Ordnung...", murmelte der Junge leise und schniefte. Er suchte in seinen Taschen nach einem Taschentuch, fand aber keins. Sugizo stand auf und nahm die Küchenrolle von der Halterung an der Wand, die er dann Shuichi reichte.  
  
"Arigatou..."  
  
"Doumo." Sugi setzte sich wieder an den Tisch und seufzte. Langsam konnte Teru wirklich nach Hause kommen. Der Mann mit den pinkschwarz gefärbten Haaren hatte ein wenig Mitleid mit dem Jungen, der wirklich höllische seelische Qualen zu durchleiden schien. Aber er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie er den Kleinen trösten und aufmuntern sollte. Das war viel eher Teru's Aufgabe. Der Sänger mit den schwarzen Haaren hatte mit so etwas mehr Erfahrung. Schließlich beschäftigte er sich schon seit langem mit Sterblichen und konnte mit so etwas besser umgehen.  
  
Sugizo vergrub das Gesicht in beiden Händen. Auf was hatte er sich hier nur eingelassen? Teru hatte ihn darum gebeten, aufzupassen, dass dem Jungen nichts passierte. Aber dass er ihn auch noch trösten sollte, hatte er nicht gesagt.  
  
"Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung mit Ihnen?", fragte Shuichi vorsichtig, als er sich zu Sugizo an den Tisch setzte. Die Küchenrolle hatte er wieder in die Halterung an der Wand gehängt. Ein Stück davon zerknüllte er in seiner Hand.  
  
Sugi sah zu ihm auf. "Machst du dir etwa Sorgen um mich?", fragte er erstaunt. "Warum? Du bist doch hier derjenige, dem es nicht gut geht."  
  
"Das mag sein...", erwiderte Shindou. "Aber wenn andere Probleme haben, kann ich meine eigenen Sorgen auch für eine Weile zurückstecken."  
  
'Der Junge ist wohl tatsächlich so außergewöhnlich wie Teru meint.', dachte Sugihara. Er grinste. "Du erinnerst mich irgendwie an Teru...", meinte er.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Ja... Du bist ihm wirklich recht ähnlich. In deinem schier unerschütterlichen Optimismus genau so wie in deiner Sorge um andere. Teru kümmert sich genau so wenig um sich selbst, wenn er dafür anderen helfen kann."  
  
Shindou dachte einen Moment lang darüber nach. Was Teru's Optimismus anging, konnte er nicht wirklich viel dazu sagen. Schließlich kannte er den Mann praktisch nicht. Oder zumindest kaum. Und was seine Hilfsbereitschaft betraf... "Ich habe schon immer viel für andere getan und versucht zu helfen, so gut es ging. Auch wenn es oft genug vorgekommen ist, dass man mir nicht geglaubt hat, dass ich das dann wirklich für andere getan habe, und nicht für mich..." Der Junge musste schlucken. Er dachte daran, wie Yuki ihn damals als Lügner beschimpft hatte, als er Mika's Angebot abgelehnt hatte. Und er trotzdem versucht hatte, ihre Bitte, Yuki zu helfen, zu erfüllen.  
  
"Was hast du?", fragte Sugizo. "So schlecht ist es doch nicht, anderen helfen zu wollen. Ich helfe Teru ja auch. Und ich erwarte keine Gegenleistung von ihm."  
  
"Das ist ja auch etwas anderes."  
  
"Wieso das?", wollte Sugi wissen. "Ich verstehe nicht, was du meinst."  
  
"Das ist ganz einfach.", erklärte Shuichi. "Sie helfen Teru, weil er Ihr bester Freund ist. Das ist ganz natürlich. Das würde jeder tun."  
  
Sugizo nickte. "Da hast du Recht. Einem Freund hilft man immer. Egal ob Mensch oder Vampir."  
  
"Eben. Würden Sie ihm auch helfen, wenn Sie nicht so gut mit ihm befreundet wären? Wenn Sie ihn gerade erst kennen gelernt hätten?"  
  
"Natürlich! Er ist ein Vampir! Und Vampire helfen einander nun einmal!"  
  
"Und wenn er keiner wäre? Oder Sie?"  
  
Diese Frage brachte Sugihara ernsthaft zum Grübeln. Über so etwas hatte er bisher noch nicht nachgedacht. Und das, obwohl er nun auch schon seit einigen Tausend Jahren als Vampir auf dieser Welt weilte. "Hm... Ich weiß nicht... Aber ich denke, nicht..." Sugi seufzte. "Ich bin nun einmal nicht so ein Menschenfreund wie Teru. Und auch nicht so ein gutmütiger Trottel."  
  
Shuichi nickte. So etwas hatte er sich schon fast gedacht.  
  
"Es kommt aber eigentlich auch immer ganz auf die jeweilige Situation an.", fuhr Sugizo fort.  
  
Das verstand Shindou nun nicht so ganz. "Inwiefern kommt es denn auf die Situation an? Wenn jemand Hilfe braucht, oder ich einfach nur etwas für ihn tun kann, dann mache ich das auch!"  
  
"Siehst du? Das ist das, was du mit Teru gemeinsam hast. Ihr helft jedem. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass Teru ein wenig mehr Möglichkeiten hat, anderen zu helfen, als du sie im Moment hast."  
  
Shuichi nickte. "Klar. Die Möglichkeiten eines einfachen Sterblichen sind begrenzt."  
  
"Die Mittel eines Vampirs - selbst wenn er so alt und mächtig ist wie Teru - sind begrenzt. Zwar kann er mehr tun als andere, aber das heißt nicht, dass er deswegen allmächtig ist."  
  
"Das habe ich auch nicht erwartet. Selbst das mächtigste Wesen hat seine Grenzen irgendwann erreicht."  
  
Sugizo war ernsthaft erstaunt von dem Jungen. Also hatte er, als er zu J, Shinya, Inoran und vor allem Ryuichi gesagt hatte, der Junge wäre es anscheinend wert, gerettet zu werden, doch nicht so sehr übertrieben, wie er zunächst befürchtet hatte. Er war nur froh, dass die anderen nicht weiter danach gefragt hatten. So hatte er das wenigstens nicht näher erläutern müssen, was er zu dem Zeitpunkt ohnehin nicht gekonnt hätte.  
  
Je mehr er von dem Jungen mitbekam, je besser er ihn kennen lernte, desto mehr hatte er das Gefühl, dass Teru mit dem Kleinen einen echten Glücksgriff getan hatte. Shuichi gehörte wirklich zu den ganz wenigen Menschen, die noch unschuldig und unverdorben waren. Auch wenn er nicht mehr lange ein Mensch bleiben würde...  
  
Irgendwie fand Sugizo es schade, dass sie ihn zum Vampir machen würden. Er war nicht sicher, ob der Junge sein reines Herz auf Dauer behalten würde, wenn er mal den ersten Menschen getötet hatte. Aber wenn man bedachte, wie ähnlich er Teru war, brauchte er sich deswegen wohl weniger Sorgen zu machen. Teru war einer der ältesten Vampire, und dennoch hatte er es irgendwie geschafft, die Reinheit seines Herzens weitestgehend zu bewahren. Er war nicht so verdorben wie die meisten von ihnen. Sugi bewunderte ihn irgendwie dafür... 


	25. Sorge

Teru fuhr Hisashi zärtlich durch die Haare. "Ich sollte langsam gehen.", murmelte er. "Sonst reißt er mir womöglich noch den Kopf ab, weil ich ihn so lange mit dem Kleinen allein lassen."  
  
Hisa seufzte. "Eigentlich schade... Aber ich kann es verstehen. Du machst dir Sorgen um den Jungen."  
  
"Natürlich. Aber ich mache mir auch Sorgen wegen Sugi. Er ist selten mit anderen außer mir und seiner Band zusammen. Es könnte ihn überfordern."  
  
"Wieso überfordern?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht... Er ist es nicht gewöhnt, längere Zeit mit fremden Leuten allein zu sein..."  
  
"Ach, ich glaube nicht, dass du dir deswegen Gedanken machen musst. Shuichi schien mir eigentlich ganz umgänglich zu sein. Sugihara wird das schon schaffen."  
  
"Meinst du?", fragte Teru unsicher.  
  
Hisashi nickte. "Ich glaube, selbst ich würde mit dem Jungen klarkommen. Also schafft er das erst recht!"  
  
Teru musste grinsen. "Normalerweise bin eigentlich ich der optimistischere von uns beiden! Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Trotzdem mache ich mir Sorgen um den Jungen."  
  
"Ich weiß. Geh ruhig. Ich verstehe das. Wann sehe ich dich denn wieder?"  
  
"Hm. Weiß nicht. Morgen oder übermorgen. Ich ruf dich morgen mal an."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Sänger küsste den Gitarristen zum Abschied und verließ dann die Wohnung. Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen, klingelte das Telefon. Hisashi verdrehte die Augen und seufzte. Wer konnte das jetzt sein?  
  
"Moshimoshi! Tonomura desu!", meldete er sich.  
  
"Hey, Hisashi! Ich bin's, Takuro."  
  
"Eh? Was gibt es?"  
  
"Vielleicht haben wir einen neuen Drummer! Es ist aber noch nicht sicher. Ich wollte dir nur bescheid sagen."  
  
"Arigatou. Ich sag dann Teru bescheid."  
  
"Das wäre nett. Ich kann ihn nämlich nicht erreichen. Wo ist er überhaupt? Weißt du das?"  
  
"Hai. Er ist vor einer Minute bei mir die Tür raus. Er ist auf dem Weg nach Hause, er macht sich Sorgen um den Jungen."  
  
"Er war bei dir?", fragte Takuro verwundert. "Na ja, ist ja jetzt auch nicht so wichtig. Sag ihm einfach nur bescheid, dass es mit ein wenig Glück nächste Woche weiter geht."  
  
"Daijoubu, werde ich machen."  
  
"Arigatou! Jaa."  
  
"Jaa." Hisashi runzelte die Stirn, als er wieder auflegte. Wie hatte Takuro es geschafft, so schnell jemanden zu finden, der eventuell als Drummer bei ihnen einstieg? Aber eigentlich war es ihm nur lieb, wenn es so schnell wie möglich weiter ging. 


	26. Ryuichi kocht vor Wut

"Langsam reicht es mir!", fluchte Ryuichi. Der Mann mit den kurzen schwarzen Haaren kochte vor Wut. Nicht nur, dass Teru die Menschen schonte und mittlerweile rettete - nein, jetzt hatte er es auch noch geschafft, Sugizo komplett auf seine Seite zu ziehen und mit seiner krankhaften Gutmütigkeit anzustecken!  
Es war zum aus der Haut fahren! Verdammt noch mal, sie waren Vampire! Sie ernährten sich von Menschen! Ob mal einer von diesen minderwertigen Sterblichen drauf ging, war doch völlig egal! Aber nein, Teru musste ja unbedingt die 'gute Fee' spielen...  
Es spielte keine Rolle, wie alt oder mächtig er war. Ein Verräter blieb ein Verräter. Gut, er selbst hatte gegen den Kodex verstoßen und einen Minderjährigen angegriffen. Na und? Das war bei Weitem nicht so schlimm, wie einen Menschen zu retten und ihn dann auch noch einzuweihen!  
Teru hatte sie verraten! Und jetzt wollte er den Jungen auch noch zum Vampir machen, damit er nicht sterben musste! Das war wirklich die Höhe! Und Sugizo wollte ihm auch noch dabei helfen! Somit war auch er ein Verräter! Für diesen Verrat würden sie büßen! Und Ryuichi wusste auch schon, wie... Sie sollten leiden. So sehr, wie sie noch nie in ihrem Leben - und ihrem Dasein als Vampire - gelitten hatten. Sie sollten am eigenen Leib spürte, was es bedeutete, sie alle und ihre Prinzipien zu verraten... Dadurch, dass er beide schon sehr lange kannte, wusste er auch, wie er sie am tiefsten treffen konnte... 


	27. Teru kommt heim

"Und du bist auch in einer Band, hat Teru mir erzählt?", erkundigte sich Sugizo bei Shuichi. Der pinkhaarige Junge nickte. "Hai!"  
  
"Welche? Seid ihr bekannt?" Das war etwas, das ihn wirklich interessierte. Musik hatte ihn schon immer fasziniert. Das war auch der Grund, warum er seit vielen Jahren schon Musiker war. Und alle seine engsten Freunde waren es ebenfalls.  
  
Shindou druckste ein wenig herum. "Nun ja... Bad Luck sind schon ziemlich bekannt, würde ich sagen..." Er seufzte.  
  
Sugizo's Augen wurden immer größer. "Bad Luck?", fragte er. "Ihr macht POPMUSIK?" Angewidert verzog er das Gesicht. "Ich muss sagen, du enttäuschst mich. Ich hatte mehr von dir erwartet."  
  
Shuichi schmollte. "Es ist eine Mischung aus Rock und Pop. Außerdem sind wir damit erfolgreich! Und für mich ist es so einfacher, weil ich die Songs schreibe. Hast du dir schon mal was von uns angehört?"  
  
Der Mann mit den pinkschwarz gefärbten Haaren schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, aber ich habe mal einen Bericht über 'die Band, die ihr großes Vorbild Nittle Grasper übertrifft', gelesen... Und ich kenne Nittle Grasper. Zumindest habe ich mal ein paar Songs von ihnen gehört."  
  
"Sakuma Ryuichi, der gestern mit Kumagorou hier war, ist der Sänger von Nittle Grasper."  
  
"Eh? Tatsächlich?" Sugi blinzelte erstaunt. "Nun... nimm es mir bitte nicht übel... Ich habe nichts gegen dich, und auch gegen Ryuichi nicht. Aber die Musik ist halt einfach nicht mein Fall. Für mich ist echte Rockmusik das einzig Wahre."  
  
"Ich bin dir nicht böse.", erwiderte Shindou. "Ich weiß, dass nicht jeder meine Musik mag. Die Geschmäcker sind halt zum Glück verschieden."  
  
Sugizo nickte. "Das stimmt. Stell dir vor, jeder würde die gleiche Musik hören, die gleichen Dinge mögen... Schrecklicher Gedanke! Wo bliebe dann die Vielfalt und die Auswahl?"  
  
In diesem Moment wurde die Wohnungstür geöffnet und Teru kam herein. "Gomen, dass ich so spät komme. Ich hoffe, ihr habt euch nicht allzu sehr gelangweilt, während ich weg war!"  
  
Sugi und Shuichi winkten ab. "Wir unterhalten uns eigentlich ganz gut.", meinte der pinkhaarige Sänger. Der Gitarrist mit den pinkschwarzen Haaren nickte zustimmend. "Und? War es schön bei Tonomura-san?", fragte er grinsend.  
  
"Woher weißt du, dass ich bei Hisa war?" Teru war seinem alten Freund einen argwöhnischen Blick zu. "Hast du mir etwa heimlich nachspioniert?"  
  
Sugihara tat, als wäre er entrüstet. "Was denkst du nur von mir?" Er schmollte. "Nach letzter Nacht habe ich mir einfach nur denken können, dass du bei ihm warst. Außerdem habe ich wie versprochen die ganze Zeit auf Shuichi aufgepasst!"  
  
"Ja... ist ja schon gut! Tut mir leid.", wehrte Teru ab.  
  
"Also waren Sie bei Hisashi?", mischte Shuichi sich ein. "Wie war es? Sind Sie jetzt zusammen?"  
  
Teru zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Du bist überhaupt nicht neugierig, Kleiner.", grinste er schließlich. "Ja, ich war bei Hisa. Und ja, wir sind jetzt zusammen. Ich soll übrigens von ihm grüßen." 


	28. Erste Hinweise?

"Eh?" K war ehrlich verwirrt. Er hatte ja darauf gehofft, dass er einige Daten zu diesem Kobashi Teruhiko finden würde. Aber dass es so viel sein würde, hätte er nicht gedacht. Das System meldete, dass mehr als 5000 Einträge gefunden worden waren. War es nun in Bezug auf den Namen oder auch das Geburtsdatum - aber das meiste war in Bezug auf das Bild gefunden worden.  
  
"Wann um alles in der Welt soll ich das denn alles durchsehen?", fragte sich der blonde Amerikaner. Nie im Leben würde er auch nur annähernd die Zeit dafür finden, sich das alles komplett anzusehen. Schließlich hatte er auch noch seinen Job als Manager zu erledigen. Auch wenn Shuichi im Moment krank war... Deswegen konnte K's Arbeit nicht liegen bleiben.  
  
"Wahrscheinlich hätte es vollkommen ausgereicht, wenn ich nur ihn Japan nach ihm gesucht hätte... Wie zum Teufel bin ich bloß auf die Idee gekommen, das System weltweit suchen zu lassen?", murmelte er vor sich hin. Seufzend rückte er seinen Stuhl zurecht und fing dann an, die einzelnen Dateien durchzusehen.  
  
Je mehr Einträge er sich ansah, desto verwirrter war er. Die ersten Bilder waren eindeutig. Auf allen war ein junger Mann mit schwarzen Haaren zu sehen. Schlank, eindeutig Japaner. "Hm... ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es von einem..." Er stockte. Dann fing er noch einmal an, die Dateien von vorn durchzusehen. Ihm war etwas aufgefallen, und er wollte sich vergewissern, dass er sich nicht vertan hatte.  
  
Anstatt den Inhalt der Dateien grob zu überfliegen, las er sich nun alles haargenau durch. Ihm war klar, dass er nicht alle gefundenen Einträge in der Datenbank komplett durchsehen konnte. Bei über 5000 Stück würde er dafür Jahre brauchen.  
  
Der erste Eintrag überraschte ihn nicht weiter. Kobashi Teruhiko, geboren in Hakodate auf Hokkaido. Der Mann hatte zwei Schwestern, beide Eltern lebten noch. Er war Sänger in einer Band namens GLAY, die außerhalb seiner Heimatstadt praktisch niemand kannte. Nach der Schule war er bei seinen Eltern ausgezogen und nach Tokyo gekommen. Seinen Lebensunterhalt verdiente er sich als Lagerarbeiter.  
  
An diesem Lebenslauf war im Grunde nichts Ungewöhnliches oder gar Beunruhigendes. Nur das Foto machte K ein wenig stutzig. Darauf war ein junger Mann mit schwarzen Haaren, die bis knapp über die Schultern reichten, zu sehen. Er hatte sehr feine Gesichtszüge, die fast schon androgyn waren, die ihn noch jünger wirken ließen, als er war. Wenn man nicht genau hinsah, konnte man ihn mit einer Frau verwechseln. Aber es war nicht Kobashi's junges, hübsches Gesicht, das den blonden Amerikaner frösteln ließ. Es waren seine Augen.  
  
Rein optisch war auch an ihnen nichts Ungewöhnliches. Sie waren dunkelbraun, was bei einem Japaner eigentlich normal war. Trotzdem wirkten sie wesentlich älter als alles andere an diesem Mann. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur solche Augen haben? Auch seine Stimme hatte um einiges älter geklungen als er war.  
  
K seufzte. Wenn er hier saß und sich die ganze Zeit dieses eine Bild ansah, kam er hier nicht weiter... Als er gerade die nächste Datei öffnete, klingelte sein Handy. Aus tiefstem Herzen fluchend ging er ran.  
  
"Ja, was gibt es?", brummte er mürrisch.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Wer ist denn da?"  
  
"Oh... ich bin es... Shuichi...", stammelte der Junge am anderen Ende der Leitung. "Ich... ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich morgen oder übermorgen wieder ins Studio komme..." 


End file.
